The Trouble With Quirks
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: A series of slice-of-life oneshots about what it's like having a quirk. Some will be about OCs and others will focus on canon characters. Rating may be subject to change. Character tags will reflect the most recent chapter. "Chapter 19: We Have to Spend Time Together?"
1. The Trouble With Phasing

**So this story is just going to be a series of slice-of-life oneshots pertaining to different people and their quirks, and potential craziness that can occur from their powers. It's mostly from when I think of OC's but don't have enough for an actual story for them. However, I need these out of my brainpan so I can focus on other writings.**

 **Any chapter that focuses on an OC will have a brief description of his/her quirk and any pertinent information. If there's a quirk you'd like to see used in every irresponsible way, whether by an OC or by a canon character, then review to let me know the quirk or character and a prompt (if you want), and I'll try my best!**

Characters: Deiji (OC), Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero

* * *

 _Name: Kūki Tukomaru_

 _Quirk: Phasing - The ability to move herself and items through solid objects_

* * *

When the shrill beeping of her alarm woke her up, Kūki knew it was going to be one of those days when she accidentally phased her hand through the alarm clock to bypass the 'off' button and consequently shorted out the circuitry. Again.

The sound crackled and died out as the bright red numbers, which had previously said 7:00, flickered and vanished. Kūki pressed her face into her pillow and loudly groaned. Her body went limp with the desire to go back to sleep but with a no longer functioning alarm clock, she pushed herself up the moment her blinking eyes started to remain closed.

A cold wooden floor met her bare feet. Kūki walked to her bathroom, scratching the back of her head through a brown bird's nest of tangled hair and phasing her night clothes off as she went. While she let the shower warm up, the nineteen-year-old brushed her teeth with one hand and yanked a brush through her hair with the other.

After a twenty minute shower, she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. Not for the first time, Kūki imagined how great it would be if she could just phase the water off of her. She tossed on a pair of loose jeans with holes worn into the knees and a black crop top over a pale blue spaghetti strap tank top, coordinated to match her eyes.

Because it was Wednesday, Kūki only had one class to go to at the local university, which was fortunate since she now had to buy a new clock. She pulled on her black tennis shoes and slung a bright, neon orange backpack over her shoulder. Having misplaced her key a few days prior, the brunette made sure her front door was locked before phasing through it.

It was only a short bus ride to campus, and Kūki was quickly running to class when a glance at her phone informed her she was close to being late. Crowded hallways meant she had to phase her way through, an uncomfortable feeling for the other people. Someone once told her it was like a cold mist passing through them that left them feeling nauseous.

Class itself was boring, an introduction to the economic fallouts caused by villain attacks, but she couldn't take a nap. The last time she fell asleep in class, she had fallen through her chair. The moment the bell rang, Kūki tossed her textbook and notebook into her bookbag and left. The door to the bus had just closed when she arrived, despite her hurry, so without missing a beat Kūki jumped and phased past the door. The driver scowled, having seen the blue-eyed college student pull the same trick multiple times before.

Once the fare was paid, she dropped down into a window seat in the front row and set her bag on the seat next to her. It was fairly empty, since at only 9:00am most students were going towards campus instead of away. Pulling up to the stop by the shopping center, Kūki hopped off onto the curb, giving a passing thanks to the driver, who scoffed in return.

Frowning, she stuck her tongue out at the retreating bus. A quick trip to the electronics store got her a new alarm clock, a simple and cheap one since accidentally phasing through and ruining them is an embarrassingly persistent problem.

For the sake of spontaneity, Kūki stopped by the grocery store a few shops down to grab some baking supplies as well as a deli sandwich to save for lunch. After a little finagling, all the plastic bags fit within her backpack, and it wasn't long before she was on her way back to the bus stop. It took standing around in the hot sun for another eighteen minutes before the next bus came around, and the rising heat had sweat beading along her hairline.

The sweet relief of air conditioning once the bus arrived had her sighing, though it made the wall of hot air feel even worse when they arrived at the apartment stop. Kūki headed up to the fourth floor and phased through her door. After pulling out the groceries, leaving most of them out since she planned to use them soon, the phaser went to set up her new clock. She also picked up the pajamas that she'd earlier left on the floor and tossed them in a hamper.

Even though it was kind of early for lunch, Kūki went ahead and started munching on her turkey sub since she hadn't eaten breakfast. It was gone within a few bites and then she went to fix her chocolate craving by way of homemade brownies. She preheated the oven and tossed everything into a mixing bowl.

By the time the oven beeped to signify reaching the correct temperature, more than a few taste testing licks had been enjoyed. It was a little extra work, but brownies from scratch were by far superior to any store bought kind. Kūki had a disposable aluminum pan that she poured the thick, chocolatey mixture into. Next, she slid it onto the oven rack and set a timer.

To kill time, Kūki got out her economics textbook and some paper. She had an essay due in a week and preferred not to wait until the night before. While writing down some brainstorming ideas, the sweet brownie smell started to soak the kitchen air, making it harder to focus on boring school work.

The oven dinged as she was writing a basic outline detailing how agencies should take more financial responsibility for damages caused by their hired heroes. Dropping the pencil to let it roll against the spiral spine of the notebook, Kūki got up to turn the oven off and slide on her flowery oven mitts. A wave of heat and deliciousness hit her face when the oven door opened.

Kūki lifted up the tray of brownies and breathed deep, moaning in satisfaction. Turning in order to place it on an insulated mat on the counter, she lost her balance while lifting the oven door closed with her foot. To avoid slamming into the hard ledge, Kūki instinctively phased. Thankfully she only went through the counter and not the floor, so she was able to quickly stand up. She shivered at the sensation of passing through the surface and went to once again set down the brownies only to realize that her hands were empty.

Blinking her blue eyes at the empty space in between her hands, one of which was also now missing its oven mitt, she stood in a confused dazed before lowering her head at the floor.

"Ah crap." Kūki ripped off the remaining mitt and tossed it on the counter. Holding back a resigned sigh, the young woman kneeled on her kitchen floor and phased her head through to take a quick look at the apartment below her.

The kitchen was messier than hers. From her ceiling viewpoint, she quickly saw the upside down aluminum tray on the floor with scattered bits of brownie around. It looked as though when it fell from her apartment, it hit the edge of this person's counter, where she saw her mitt had landed, and toppled to the ground. What drew her attention, however, was the guy with spiky red hair standing over the accident.

He scratched his head and glanced a confused look upward to see Kūki's blushing face staring back. Quickly pulling up, she groaned. Resigned to go down there, she put her shoes on and phased through the front door so that she could quickly go down the nearby stairs to the lower level.

It was only moments after she knocked on the door that it opened. The red eyed boy staring back was several inches taller and looked as though he was struggling between confusion and humor.

"I am so sorry," she said, bowing her head. "I was baking and I lost my balance and I accidentally phased through the floor." Grimacing, Kūki looked up at him and was relieved when he took pity on her and grinned, showing off a row of sharpened teeth.

"Don't worry about it. Wanna come in?" Stepping back to let her in, she muttered a thanks.

"I'm Kūki Tukomaru," she introduced herself, "and as you probably noticed, I live right above you." The brownie pan had been picked up with most of the crumbled treat piled within and now it sat on the kitchen counter next to her brightly colored oven mitt.

"Kirishima."

"Please allow me to clean up my mess!" Kūki insisted, looking over at Kirishima. Her neighbor was leaning against the opposite wall and wiping his hands on his basketball shorts.

"Nah, I've taken care of it. Might be the first time I swept up in here since I moved in, so you may have actually done me a favor," he laughed. The tenseness slowly left Kūki's shoulders in the face of his easy going attitude. When her eyes landed back on her destroyed baked goods, he added, "I wouldn't recommend eating those now, though."

A closer look showed bits of dirt, strands of bright red hair, and pieces of who-knows-what amidst the still warm baked goods.

"Ah crap," she groaned, pressing a hand to her face. Sucking at her teeth, Kūki gave a wry smile. "Alright, well thanks for not being a jerk about this." She picked up her mitt and the tray, the brownies keeping the aluminum warm against her arms, and went to the door, Kirishima following along behind.

He blinked when she didn't open the door, instead walking straight through, and poked her head back through to say, "Nice meeting you, Kirishima!" Then she was gone.

Back upstairs, Kūki trashed the ruined batch and decided to bake another. This one was successfully mixed, cooked, and removed without another phasing incident. Taking a moment to glance downwards, she grab a zip-lock bag from her pantry and, once cooled, cut several pieces out and sealed them within the baggy.

Taking a look through the floor showed that her handsome neighbor wasn't in his kitchen. Kūki tossed the brownie gift onto his counter before returning fully back to her own kitchen and the essay homework she had abandoned earlier.

When Kūki came back from classes the next day, there was a note on her door saying thanks for the brownies and that they were delicious.

Which they were. Scratch brownies are far superior, plus she had added extra fudge into the second batch.

~I~

It became a tradition whenever she baked to phase some down to Kirishima, not that she baked all that often, and he usually left a thank you note as it was apparently the "manly" thing to do. This was the gist of their neighborly relationship for a couple months until she received the call.

On a Saturday morning, the moment Kūki put away her phone she was running around her home. From her living room, she snatched a beaten up, red beanbag chair. Phasing just her head through the floor, she glanced about until she saw the familiar red head, overlooking the two other visitors sitting on his couch.

"Kirishima!" she called, causing him to face her, worried for her frantic tone. "I'm borrowing your living room."

"Wait, what-" he started to ask, but she had already disappeared back through the floor. Kirishima glanced at his friends until a beanbag chair dropped from above, landing with a soft thud. Next came bottles wrapped in t-shirts, strategically landing on the soft red chair and a couple small boxes.

The three guys crowded around the pile that had gathered once it seemed like nothing else was going to come down. As they were unwrapping the shirts from the bottles, which ranged from semi-sweet red wine to vodka and gin, a woman's head appeared again in the ceiling.

Her hair fell down past her, and she narrowed her eyes at the boys.

"That's not for you to drink," she warned. Her gaze looked over to a box of condoms, and she added, "and those are not for you to use."

"So why are you dropping these down here?" asked the boy with blond hair and golden eyes before turning to Kirishima. "Dude, do you even know her?"

"That's my neighbor, Kūki. The one who gives me brownies all the time."

"Great, great, listen my parents are dropping by for a surprise visit, and they're super snoopy so I have to hide this stuff before they get here." Eyes wide and pouting lips, Kūki gave the saddest puppy dog eyes she could to plead with Kirishima, not that he could do much since all her stuff was already on his floor.

He pretended to think before giving her a thumbs up. "It's cool. Most of it should still be here later," he joked, to which Kūki playfully narrowed her eyes and pointed from her eyes to his in the universal gesture for "I'm watching you" as she slowly raised herself back up through the ceiling.

The parental visit went painlessly, since they could continue to pretend that she was a virgin who didn't drink. By the time they were gone, it was almost dinner time, and she swore that she needed a drink. Not that anything was wrong, but sometimes a girl needed a drink after spending several hours alone with her parents. Unfortunately, she no longer had any alcohol in her apartment.

Kūki decided to surprise her downstairs neighbor by phasing right through the floor and crash landing on the empty spot on his couch, right between the blond and the black haired boy she'd seen earlier.

"Hey boys," Kūki greeted, grinning at their wide eyed looks. "Call me Kūki, the kooky girl from the ceiling."

"I'm Kaminari," the blond replied from her left, smirking. "Can I buy you dinner sometime?"

"You're precious." She teasingly pinched his cheek, laughing when the charming smirk dropped, and turned to the boy seated to her right. "And you are?"

"Sero." He held out his hand to shake, and Kūki marvelled at the cylindrical shape of his elbows that must be involved with his quirk.

An explosion from the tv snagged their attention when the boys suddenly remembered the game they had been playing before her appearance.

"What's up? You guys lose already?" In from the kitchen walked Kirishima with three bottles of beer. Kūki playfully waved.

"Ditch the weak stuff," she said. Making Kaminari nervous with the mischievous smirk she gave him, he yelped when she suddenly phased through him to get to the pile of liquor bottles that she couldn't believe remained mostly untouched. Kūki pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kaminari was uncomfortably frozen from feeling another person ghost him, Sero gave her a matching grin, and Kirishima laughed, having grown used to who she is.

"Come on, boys. The more we celebrate, the less I have to lug back upstairs."

* * *

 **Each chapter will be its own little story. I love seeing magic powers used in day-to-day life and felt like writing some of it when it pops in my mind.**

 **I hope this got a chuckle out of you.**

 **Some OCs may make cameos in other chapters, but these are just drabbles to see what crazy things kids with superpowers get into.**


	2. X-Ray Vision Doesn't Make Me A Pervert

Wow, already got inspiration for a second chapter. Didn't expect that!

If there are any canon or OC characters, quirks, or prompts that you're interested in seeing, leave a review! I'd love some extra ideas!

ALSO! I have a tumblr blog now! It's called quirk-registration-office

blog/quirk-registration-office

It's a roleplaying blog for submitting headcanons, ideas for OCs and quirks, and to ask questions about the local city or characters. I hope y'all check it out and enjoy it!

Characters: Deiji (OC), Mineta, Mei Hatsume

* * *

Name: Deiji Harayama

Quirk: X-Ray Vision - The ability to see through solid objects

Physical Mutations: White eyes with black rings rippling outward from the pupil (similar to the Rinnegan from Naruto)

* * *

Many quirks had clear cut destinies, certain paths in life that they were sure to follow.

When a person has a strong quirk, they usually become a hero.

It's what was expected. A person with a powerful quirk like All Might was meant to be a hero.

Meanwhile, a quirk that allowed its user to pass along disease to others would never be seen as anything but a future villain.

Deiji also had a quirk that made people expect certain things.

The problem is, sometimes he wished they'd see him as a villain instead.

~I~

"Come on, just one look."

"I alre-ready t-told you no." Deiji's eye twitched, and he took a bite from his ham sandwich wrap and set it back on the tray to his right. The boy sitting in front of him sighed, and Deiji hoped that meant he'd shut up. Then he refocused his attention on the book sized engine to his left. It was common for him to bring his work into the cafeteria.

Most of the time it kept people from speaking to him, which meant he didn't have to talk with his annoying stutter.

As a member of the Support Class, his projects often involved studying, designing, and building technology. Although he couldn't take the engine apart at the moment, Deiji could at least take notes of what he should do after returning to class. His X-Ray quirk was really useful, since it allowed him to look inside the machinery to problem solve without going through the trouble of deconstructing the device.

Deiji's white eyes revealed his quirk, the dark rings that rippled out from his pupils constricted and expanded depending on how many surfaces he was looking through. His pen scratched against the open notebook in his lap. There was a faulty fan in the engine that he'd have to replace back in the workshop. He lightly tapped the end of his pen while he thought. Maybe Mei has a spare.

"Why not? Your quirk was made for this!" the other boy whined. Deiji slammed his pen down and deactivated his quirk so he could glare at the small student with purple orbs on his head from beneath his long bangs.

"No, i-it wa-asn't, Mi-Mineta! St-stop treatin-ng me li-ike I'm a p-pervert!" he snapped, face turning red when he realized that his outburst had gathered attention. The problem with saying that you aren't a pervert is that it makes you sound like a pervert. Lowering his voice, he hissed, "What d-do you even ha-have t-to gain by m-m-me looking in the girl's ch-changing room?"

"Because then you can tell me about their panties!" Mineta explained, adding a passionate fist pump.

"N-no," Deiji replied flatly. Realizing that he wouldn't be getting any peace, he sighed and closed his notebook, resting it atop the shiny, metal engine. He gave a remorseful look at the rest of his lunch, but there was no food or drink allowed near their workbenches.

Without bothering to say goodbye, Deiji went to toss his food and left with his supplies. He didn't feel bad about it either, since he never invited Mineta to sit with him. He didn't even consider them friends, since their only interactions involved the Hero student showing up to bother him at lunch every few weeks to ask him about peeping.

Was it so wrong that a guy with the capability to see through walls didn't want to use it to be a pervert?

What's worse is that rumors started spreading about him after Mineta first approached him. These days, Deiji couldn't walk down the hall without girls trying to subtly move their arms in front of their chests. He huffed and rolled his eyes, glad that no one could see them underneath his hair.

It was a great relief to reach the work lab of Class 1-H. Everyone was still out to lunch except for one. Deiji's cheeks erupted in a blush while he walked to his personal workbench, occasionally glancing at the intelligent, pink-haired beauty that sat in front of him.

The heavy engine landed with a thud on the table. It was a pain to carry it around, but he enjoyed fiddling with it in his free time.

"H-hey, Mei," Deiji stammered, setting out his tools and notes. Several moments passed before his classmate responded. She set aside a wrench and spun around on her stool, wearing a wide grin and shifting her goggles onto her forehead.

"Greetings, my perverted friend," exclaimed Mei Hatsume. Deiji red face turned pale, and he froze still as a statue, his normally quick mind trying to catch up to what she said. This has to be a nightmare.

"W-wait, I-I'm not a p-per-pervert," he tried to explain, groaning when she had already returned to her own machinations. Mei had always been outgoing and confident, ever since Deiji met her in middle school. Far different from him, who had always preferred remaining quiet while hiding his face behind shaggy, cinnamon colored hair.

Not wanting to bother her again since she was obviously working on a new project, Deiji activated his X-Ray Vision and used it to look through the first several layers of his engine. Ringed eyes travelled along the hardware, specifically the wire and circuitry, to establish if anything else beside that fan needed replacing.

Even as other students started to file in, it was fairly quiet outside of the light clanking of wrenches and bolts, and the clinking of screwdrivers and screws. Once their teacher walked in, everyone put down whatever they were working on to listen. More than a few lectures had been given about not paying attention while the teacher was talking.

Deiji found it all barely worth listening to, as the gist of it was to continue on our end of the year projects, but jerked his head up when he heard the word "test." The class was instructed to put away their materials and only leave out a pencil and their basic tool set.

Tests in Support often had a written portion and a practical portion, so each student was handed a three page handout and a communicator, something often used between heros on special missions. Deiji flipped through the test and frowned. The first two pages were standard questions about things from their lessons while the last page concerned the hardware.

The latter he wasn't worried about, but written exams had never been easy for him. He decided to start with the easier part, which meant he had to take apart the communicator, label out its specific parts and outline how they connected to and worked each other. For extra credit, they could determine the malfunction. For Deiji's, a chip wasn't soldered properly, causing a faulty connection in the wiring.

When it came time to complete the written part, he sighed and filled out what he could, but too much was left blank for him to get a good grade. Maybe passing, at least. Deiji glanced up and could tell by the way her elbow was shifting that Mei was charging through the questions. She's so smart, he admired, a smile curling his lips.

A switch suddenly flipped on in his brain. Keeping his head down so his hair would curtain his eyes, Deiji used his quirk to look through his friend. Sorry about this, Mei. He turned his test to the page she was on and started writing down answers, rewording the short answer questions.

By the time she moved on to focus on the practical portion, Deiji had gotten most of his blank answers filled in. With the way her papers were folded over each other, to get the last few, he'd have to look through a single sheet of paper to get to the one underneath. The strain of trying for that level of accuracy usually gave him a nauseous headache.

Better to just guess on the rest.

The bell rang, and they submitted their tests. Since the rest of the day was math and english, and they weren't allowed to take their projects off of school grounds, Deiji locked his engine and tools into his specified cabinet near his workbench.

Mei chattered on about some new ideas she had for a side project she was working while walking next to Deiji out of the lab and to their normal classroom. He always liked listening to her. Her passion lit up her eyes and made her smile.

"What do you think, Deiji?" Mei suddenly asked, looking at him unblinkingly. Hearing her say his name made him blush and nervously grip that straps of his backpack.

"I-I ag-gree," he replied quickly, not really sure what he was actually agreeing with. Her head tilted, messy pink dreadlocks swaying with the movement, and she looked confused.

"You agree?"

"Y-yes?"

"I was asking if you had any ideas to make my hoverpack more efficient. You've got a lot of talent with power supplies and engines." Embarrassment burned Deiji's face hot enough he couldn't even enjoy the compliment. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and looked up from the floor.

"O-oh. I'm s-sor-rry."

"It's okay if you're too busy peeking at pervy things," Mei teased, laughing. Of course she knew he wasn't that type of person, but Deiji was so shy and had the funniest reactions. Plus the more embarrassed he was, the more prominent his cute stutter became.

"No! I-I'm n-n-not a pe-perve-vert!"

* * *

Poor Deiji.

Constant stammering is weird to write.

I've got chapter 3 in the works. It's prompt is having a villain as a parent and features an OC with Todoroki!


	3. Life of a Daughter of Thieves

**I've lost a lot of motivation for some of my writings, so hopefully the inspiration I have for this will help keep the ball rolling!**

 **Once again, I have a tumblr blog called quirk-registration-office**

 **tumblr /blog/quirk-registration-office**

 **It's a roleplaying blog where the office in charge of quirk management sends out local news about the city, such as villain attacks, and answers questions related to quirks, heroes, etc. The focus of the blog is on quirks and how they affect day-to-day life of the average citizen. It's also for submitting headcanons and OC/quirk ideas.**

 **I'm not great at describing it, but I hope y'all'll take a gander (well my Southern side just came out) and enjoy it!**

 **This chapter is way better than the last one, I promise. If there's any characters, quirks, or prompts you want to see, just click that Review button and drop some love!**

 **Characters: Miaki (OC), Shouto Todoroki, Hitoshi Shinso**

* * *

 _Name: Miaki Tsume_

 _Quirk: Open - The ability to unlock things with a touch_

 _Prompt: Villain as a parent_

* * *

"How come we've never been to your house, Miaki?"

The sun beat down on the small group of friends walking to the train station after a long and boring day of high school. None of the young quirk users went to a hero school, despite living in the same area as the famous Yuuei. Although most of them didn't have plans to becomes heroes, one had actually hoped to make it in, only to fail the entrance exam.

Miaki pulled her long braid over her shoulder and stroked the waist-length black hair. A nervous habit.

"Well, my dad is always out of town, and mom works a lot," she explained, using her go-to answers.

"That's lame," the ram-horned boy, Kai, sighed.

"What does your mom do?" Wedy asked, growing a large leaf out of the top of her head to shield her pale green tinged face from the harsh sun. Taking a moment to think about her answer, Miaki tugged on her braid.

"Security," she said.

~I~

After waving goodbye to Kai and Wedy, Miaki got on the train to go home. Her friends didn't even know where she lived. If they did, then those nosy two would insist on visiting, and then she'd have to explain how her family could afford to live in a really nice house in the best part of town.

Walking through the neighborhood, she smiled and waved at any of the neighbors out and about. Miaki and her mother were very careful to be friendly but not too sociable. A few people were walking their dogs or gardening. The high schooler shifted her backpack, sweat making it uncomfortably rub her shirt against her back. Her legs ached as they carried her up the uphill driveway that led to her house.

The two story, white stone house was chosen because of the many trees that surrounded the property. Helped to keep away wandering eyes.

If Miaki didn't have her quirk, then the process of unlocking the door's security system would've taken several minutes. Thankfully, it was only a matter of seconds until she heard the sound of tumblers and beeps as the locks and keypad automatically unlocked themselves. Once inside, Miaki took one look at the dining room table and scowled.

Tossing her backpack to the floor, she marched over to the staircase.

"Mom!" she angrily yelled upstairs. It was only a moment before a caramel skinned woman with curly black hair appeared. The mother and daughter pair were almost perfect copies of each other, with their brown skin, dark hair, and pale yellow eyes. Even their quirks had similar themes. While Miaki could unlock anything with a touch, her mother was able to gain full comprehension of electrical systems, which she used to circumvent security systems.

"Hey, sweetie. How was school?"

"You promised." Anri Tsume walked down the steps. Dressed in a sunshine yellow crop tank top, jean shorts, and a pout, she came off more as a college girl than a mother in her late-thirties.

"I know, but this time it isn't my fault! My buyer got delayed," she whined, petulantly. Miaki walked back and held up one of the gold ingots piled on the mahogany table.

"This," she stated, gesturing with the heavy block, "does not belong in the dining room." This was exactly why she could never bring people over. For being an amazing thief that's never been caught, sometimes her mom could be incredibly thoughtless.

Anri wrapped her arms around her daughter and clutched the smaller girl to her chest.

"Don't be mad at me, Little Miki." Since her face was being smothered in her mother's cleavage, Miaki's chiding grumbles were muffled. Anri released her and grinned, choosing to assume that all was forgiven despite the frown still marring Miaki's face. "You didn't mind when it was a fancy new phone on the table," Anri chuckled. Admittedly, that was true. It was Miaki's fifteenth birthday present, and one she never voiced a complaint over.

With a sigh, she held up the gold ingot towards her mother, her eyes darkening to a similar golden color.

Playfully groaning, Anri wordlessly pulled her shirt off, leaving her in a lacy white bra. She covered her hand with the shirt and accepted the stolen gold from Miaki.

"Alright, alright. I'll go ahead and move them to one of the safes," Anri assured, then chuckled. "You really need to stop putting your fingerprints on the merchandise."

Miaki shook her head and grabbed her backpack. Even on a friday there was homework, so she wanted to get through it all tonight. Her bedroom door closed behind her. Locks didn't mean much to her or her mother so there was no point locking it. The next couple hours were spent doing science and texting Kai, who needed a lot of tutoring in the subject, before her mother called her down for dinner.

The two of them sat at the table, which Miaki was pleased to see was cleared of stolen golden pieces, settling in for teriyaki steak. Almost guaranteed to be a bribe to get back into her good graces, as it was one of Miaki's favorite meals.

"So I was thinking," Anri started, and her daughter somehow resisted the urge to sigh. Turns out this wasn't "begging for forgiveness" chicken but "butter-me-up" chicken. "I'm meeting with the mail man tomorrow and thought it'd be nice for you to come and learn how to plan a delivery."

Her chopsticks clattered to the plate in frustration. The "mail man" was a codeword to reference a middle man that Anri used when it came time to sell.

"Mom, no." Pale golden eyes looked at her mother who was nervously picking at her plate. "I've told you that I don't want to use my quirk that way."

"I know, Little Miki," Anri said, turning her gaze away. "It's okay that you want to do your own thing. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Miaki replied, half-smiling. Even though her mom loved to invite her on "business trips," she'd never tried to pressure her daughter into following her thieving footsteps.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you, too, Mom." After a brief moment of quiet, during which they both resumed eating, Miaki lightly tapped the edge of the table to collect her thoughts. "Actually, I thought I'd go visit Dad tomorrow."

This gave Anri pause.

"You'll be careful?"

"Promise."

~I~

Walking down the street in jeans and a long hooded jacket in the blistering heat of early July was the definition of hell. However, it was the requirement for Miaki to be allowed to see her dad. She always told people that he was out of town, but that was easier than explaining why he was handcuffed to a hospital bed in a coma.

On the road up to the hospital, Miaki flipped the hood up over her head and once the doors were in sight she pulled out her mask from her coat pocket. It was antique white porcelain and hid the upper half of her face.

The staff knew her on sight and didn't do much to hide their disdain. After signing a fake name on the visitors' list, Miaki had to wait for a security guard to arrive and escort her to the left wing of the second floor. Eyes followed her, even those who didn't recognize her were curious about the young girl hiding her identity.

Because the door couldn't be locked in case of a medical emergency, another guard was posted outside. They let her in and, thanks to her father's unconscious state, it wasn't seen as a security risk to let them be alone. Miaki walked around the bed and pulled the chair by the wall closer to the edge. The steady beeping of the EKG machine drew her attention, and she took in the stats it reported, even though she only had a vague understanding of what any of it meant.

Miaki sat down and gently grabbed her dad's hand. Even after months, Merik Ferrizo's body was still heavily wrapped in bandages to protect the badly burned skin, and his wrists and ankles were all bound to the bed frame as a precaution. There was an IV in the crook of his elbow for fluids, and a breathing tube fed down his throat. The damage had been pretty extensive, though it was a mix of that and smoke inhalation that put him into his coma. She frowned.

How was it fair that her father had to end up like this while the supposed hero that did this to him got nothing but commendation?

"Hey, Dad," she said, lightly rubbing her thumb against his bandaged knuckles. "How've you been?"

~I~

"That's her."

"Are you serious? I can't believe they allow this."

"I know I should feel bad, but after what he did…"

"How do we know that she's any better?"

"She's bound to turn out just like him."

Todoroki overheard the nurses whispering to each other and paused to see who they were talking about. Walking down the hall in his direction was a girl about his age followed closely by a member of hospital security. It was odd, because, despite the summer heat, she was dressed in jeans and a long orange coat with the hood up. The strangest thing was the ornate, porcelain mask that shielded the upper half of her face.

She kept her arms crossed and her head down. As the girl crossed through the lobby, she stopped next to him at the receptionist to sign out. Whispers followed her, and Todoroki noticed even the woman working the desk develop a sneer.

"Will that be all?" the woman directed towards the masked girl. Her tone implied that it was only protocol that drove her to ask at all.

Something in the way the girl slumped her shoulders and nodded quietly irritated him. As if she was used to receiving this type of behavior.

"You should be mindful of your attitude," Todoroki chided. They both turned to stare at him as if he'd grown a second head. "To treat a hospital visitor impolitely is shameful, and you should remind the rest of your staff of that as well." The hero-in-training tilted his head in the direction of the gossiping nurses.

An embarrassed pink flushed the receptionist's cheeks but before she could respond, the young girl slammed down the pencil she'd been using to sign out. Todoroki caught a flash of gold beneath the porcelain mask when she turned on her heel and quickly left.

The receptionist scoffed, and Todoroki shot her a disapproving glare before starting off after the angered girl. She was halfway down the block when he reached her. One hand was holding her mask and swinging by her side while the other was stuffed in her jacket pocket.

Running up, Todoroki touched a hand to her shoulder to gain her attention. She jolted and on reflex threw back an elbow, though it was easy for him to dodge with his hero training. As she spun around to see who touched her, the hood of her orange jacket fell off revealing a mane of ink and, since she wasn't wearing a mask anymore, pale yellow, almond shaped eyes that stood out against light cinnamon skin.

"What's your problem?" she demanded, keeping her arms up in a defensive position.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said.

"Okay? I was just fine until you opened your big mouth," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. "They're going to be even worse now!"

"I only meant to help." Todoroki wanted to awkwardly stuff his hands in his pockets but was honestly unsure whether this girl was going to attack him or not.

"Well the last thing I need is to be rescued by Endeavour's son!" His heterochromatic eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, I know who you are, and you're the last person I want help from so leave me alone!"

Infuriated, the girl turned and ran down the road.

~I~

Smoke should have been pouring from her ears, she was so angry. It was a couple blocks before Miaki slowed to a walk. With her hatred of running, she was already gasping from the effort. Thankfully the large pockets of her jacket were big enough to hold her entire mask, the best thing about the garishly bright garment - another gift from her mother with questionable origins of acquisition.

Miaki ran her hands under her neck to flip her hair out so that it ran down the length of her back. Her heart continued to beat against her chest, and her face was flushed with fury. If she went straight home as usual, chances were that her mother would say something to reignite her temper.

At this point, there was only one person that would be able to soothe the fire. Miaki paused outside of a shop and leaned against the wall. It was quick to pull out her phone and type out a text.

 _ **To: Zombiehead  
From: Me**_ **  
Come get ice cream with me.**

He rarely took long to respond so Miaki relaxed against her wall until her phone vibrated.

 _ **To: Me  
From: She Who Spawned Me**_ **  
Finished work. Meet for lunch?**

Groaning, Miaki rolled her eyes when the text message she received wasn't from the person she wanted. At least if her mom wanted to go out, then the meeting with the middle man must have gone well. It's always a good day when her remaining parent wasn't arrested.

Miaki considered her answer when the phone in her hand buzzed again. Swiping to see the new message, she smiled when it was from Hitoshi.

 _ **To: Me  
From: Zombiehead**_ **  
Sweets for lunch again?**

Sticking her tongue out at him through the screen, she couldn't help giggling.

 _ **To: Zombiehead  
From: Me**_ **  
Shut up.**

 _ **To: Zombiehead  
From: Me**_ **  
...but yeah.**

A few minutes passed by this time. Hitoshi was smart enough to know that a sudden invitation for frozen delight usually meant that something had upset her. Even though he'd pretend to debate if it was worth it, Miaki knew that he'd say yes, unless he was actually busy, but if that was the case then he'd have already said so. At the latest vibration, she looked and grinned at the message.

 _ **To: Me  
From: Zombiehead**_ **  
Be there in 20.**

Getting a few looks when she did a fist pump, Miaki already felt better and cheerfully walked towards their usual ice cream shop. Halfway there, she remembered that she never responded to her mom.

 _ **To: She Who Spawned Me  
From: Me**_ **  
Can't. Meeting Hito. See you home later.**

Her cell almost immediately buzzed.

 _ **To: Me  
From: She Who Spawned Me**_ **  
Fiiiiiiine. Have fun ;) be safe**

That wasn't even worth responding to. After a derisive snort, Miaki put her phone away and went on her way. The crowded sidewalk raised the temperature and made her feel even hotter than she was before, since she was still wearing long pants and a jacket in the sweltering heat. She ran the back of her hand across her forehead to wipe away the gathering sweat.

Speaking of the crowds, hopefully the shop wouldn't be too busy for mid-day Saturday.

It wasn't, or at least when Miaki arrived it seemed like most other customers were paying then leaving. Deciding to wait for Hitoshi, she claimed one of the high tables along the side wall and peeled off her orange jacket, sighing in relief as the AC cooled the sweaty skin revealed by her yellow tank top.

Miaki draped the coat over the back of the chair and sat down, closing her eyes and enjoying the relief from the heat. She wasn't sure how long she sat there before someone walked up and spoke.

"You look disgusting." With a groan, Miaki cracked open an eye and met her best friend's bluntness with a glare of her own. Hitoshi was standing across the table from her with a quirked eyebrow. One hand rubbed the back of his neck, lifting his unbuttoned short sleeved shirt and showing off a black undershirt.

"Shut up. I already know I'm sweaty and gross right now," she snarked, sitting up. Beads of sweat beaded along hairline of his messy purple hair, and she smirked. "You look disgusting, too."

Hitoshi rolled his eyes then returned to his usual deadpan stare, which Miaki silently returned.

When his purple eyes glanced at the bright orange jacket he knew she only wore for one specific reason, he asked, "You visited your dad today?" She shrugged an affirmation. Hitoshi was the only person who knew who her dad was, and that was mostly through coincidence. They'd known each other since elementary school, and he had met Merik a couple times while the man was in town. Of course, Hitoshi hadn't known that her dad was Clock Stop, the time stopping thief, until he saw his picture on the news after the accident.

But Hitoshi knew what is was like to be perceived as a villain because of his brainwashing quirk, so he had never judged her for who her dad was. In all honesty, he still didn't know that Miaki's mom was also a thief, but small steps.

"Wait here," he told her, after dropping a hand on her head. Before he could walk away, she grabbed his wrist.

"Extra sprinkles?" Miaki begged wearing her most pitiful puppy dog pout.

"No." She snorted but watched him treat her to her favorite sweet treat. Hitoshi went through the line of soft served delight and toppings and brought two full cups back to their table.

The brainwasher had his cup of chocolate, and Miaki looked into her mix of strawberry and chocolate, with extra rainbow sprinkles. It was hard not to smile at the cold, delicious scent of frozen yogurt, and it tasted even better. It'd been awhile since they had gotten together, so Miaki was pleasantly surprised that Hitoshi remembered her favorite.

"Thanks, though I didn't ask you to come so you could pay for me," Miaki commented after swallowing a mouthful of sweetness.

"You didn't actually ask me at all," he responded.

"But you still came."

Hitoshi grunted and kept eating.

"Because you loooove me," she continued, teasing him.

"Your ice cream is melting," Hitoshi said. Miaki laughed but gave him a break and returned to her snack, which was, in fact, starting to liquify.

While they ate, Hitoshi told her about his classes over at Yuuei. After the entrance exams had first happened, it was a subject they had typically avoided since she hadn't been accepted, but Miaki had made herself quickly get over it since she knew how excited he had been, even if he hadn't gotten into the Hero Course like he wanted.

Her fingers were constantly crossed that the school would get over itself and upgrade him, especially after hearing the positive reactions he got during the Sports Festival. For the most part his quirk was unbeatable, as long as he could put his foe under, but physical fighting had always been a weakness. However, he'd been putting more work into combat training for that exact reason.

It wasn't hard to notice the fruits of his labor. Golden eyes trailed along his arms and admired the extra muscle tone he'd gained.

"If you're done staring," Hitoshi said, interrupting her thoughts, "want to go for a ride? Maybe eat a real lunch?" Feeling no embarrassment at getting caught, Miaki gave him a cheeky wink and scooped the last mouthful of her strawberry/chocolate ice cream.

"Yes to the first and don't need the second since I had strawberries." The dark bruises under his eyes made Hitoshi's unamused stare strong enough that it felt like it was looking into her soul.

"Strawberry ice cream isn't a fruit, you idiot. Did you eat breakfast?" It was a rhetorical question. He was well aware that Miaki rarely ate breakfast before visiting her dad because nerves unsettled her stomach. As expected, she awkwardly averted her gaze. Hitoshi sighed and muttered, "Come on."

The two high schoolers threw away their trash and walked outside into the hot air. Miaki had folded her jacket over one arm and grabbed Hitoshi's arm with the other. He led her to the nearby bike rack. When he started to pull out his bike lock key, Miaki reached around him and touched the lock. It unlocked with a _click_ and fell open.

When he gave her a look, she waggled her eyebrows and grinned. He wrapped the cord around the central frame of the bike and pulled it out to stand next to them on the sidewalk. After getting on, Hitoshi stared at her in silent command so Miaki tied the coat around her waist and propped herself up on the rear pegs, holding onto her friend's shoulders to stay balanced.

Kicking off, they rode down the street. Having no idea where he was taking her, Miaki focused on enjoying the trip, the wind whipping her long braid around behind her and keeping her cool despite the blazing sun.

"So what happened to piss you off?" Hitoshi asked, speaking louder than normal so she'd hear him. Miaki clenched her jaw. She'd thought it seemed odd he hadn't brought it up, as he was often uncomfortably straightforward, but it figures that he was waiting until she couldn't escape. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders. She leaned over so that she could speak into his ear.

"I met Endeavour's son today."

"What did you do?"

"I...yelled at him after he defended me," she admitted. He was silent for so long that Miaki was surprised he didn't pull over and stop just so he could stare incredulously at her.

"You're such an idiot," he finally said. Without thinking, she lightly smacked him on the head, clutching his shoulders in a death grip and yelping when the bike wobbled. Choosing safety over anything else, Hitoshi slowed to a stop, and it was then Miaki realized how close they were getting to his school.

She hopped off the back of his bike, and the two of them walked alongside each other to talk more easily.

"So why did you scream at the child of a hero for helping you?"

"I didn't scream at him," Miaki indignantly defended herself, "I...talked loudly at him. And I told you, he was the spawn of that hellflame monster!"

"Is that it?"

"Do I need more?"

"You should think about apologizing." She choked on her own spit and gaped at her best friend.

"For what?!" They both paused, and Hitoshi wore a blank stare that silently asked her to stop being an idiot.

"For treating him the way others treat you when they know who your dad is."

Miaki opened her mouth to rebuttal, but no words came out. Instead, she tightened the sleeves knotted around her waist and started walking again. It was rare that Hitoshi sparked her temper, but he was straight up being a hypocrite right now. As if he'd never been judgemental to someone just because they had a showier quirk than him.

Unfortunately, this time he did actually have a point. Shame flushed her cheeks, and she gnawed on her bottom lip. She breathed out through her nose.

"Fine," Miaki acquiesced. "If I ever see him again, I'll consider saying I'm sorry." That should satisfy Hitoshi, and the chances of running into him again must be slim to none.

"Good, because I think that's him coming this way." So much for slim chances. The boy with the red and white hair split down the middle was walking in their direction. An ember of anger sparked inside Miaki, though she quickly clamped down on it.

"Fine," she said again, more for her own benefit. Time to be the better person. Admittedly, it was a little late for that since she was the one in the wrong, but having to apologize always made her a little twitchy. Her gaze switched to Hitoshi through her peripheral vision. "Can I have your shirt?"

To his credit, Hitoshi's only reaction was a slightly raised eyebrow. Probably because this had happened before, though not usually out on the street. He shook his head and sighed, but leaned the bike closer to her so she could hold it up while he slid his overshirt off his shoulders, leaving him in his black wife beater. They traded, his bike for his shirt, and Miaki pulled it on, leaving it unbuttoned and ignoring how the pale blue fabric clashed with her bright yellow tank top.

Her fingers fiddled with the fabric, and she ducked her head to breathe in his scent along the collar. If she had any of her mom's thieving genes in her, they revealed themselves in regards to Hitoshi's clothes. As her emotional rock, wearing his shirts helped calm her nerves and keep her relaxed in otherwise stressful situations.

After taking a deep breath, Miaki attempted to take a step forward only to freeze. She nervously looked at Hitoshi, and he could see that whatever courage she had built up immediately fled.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. She looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, of course," she responded. "Wh-" A haze fell over her mind, vision turned fuzzy, and she wanted to smack him after realizing what he did, not that she could. When Miaki tried to move her hand, it felt as though her entire body was being constricted. She couldn't even yell at him with her eyes.

"Go walk over to him," Hitoshi commanded, and Miaki's body moved to obey without her permission.

' _You are so going to pay for this later, Zombiehead!'_ she thought, wishing he could hear her shouts. Helpless, she watched as her head turned towards the source of her trouble and started walking. Her feet fell heavier and slower than normal, but it was too soon when she was standing in front of the youngest son of her self-proclaimed enemy.

They stood for a moment, the hero-in-training taking note of her glazed expression and empty eyes, until Miaki's mind suddenly cleared as if someone had flipped on a switch. Now that she had full control of herself again, her dark hair whipped around as she turned to glare at Hitoshi only to see that the purple haired brainwasher had already turned his bike around to go back in the direction of the Yuuei dorms. She would have started yelling after him if the soft clearing of a throat hadn't caught her attention.

Miaki turned back around to her current companion who was staring at her, clearly debating whether or not he should ignore her and keep walking. Words were failing her, and she would forever claim it was an effect of having just been brainwashed.

"I'm Miaki." When in doubt, start with an introduction.

"Todoroki," he replied, tensely gripping his blue shoulder bag.

There was a brief moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Her fingers clutched and rubbed the hem of the borrowed shirt she wore between her fingers.

"I hate your father," Miaki finally blurted out. Unsure how to respond to such a blunt statement, especially one he couldn't really disagree with, Todoroki blinked. Thankfully, she continued on so he didn't have to think of a response. "A lot. However, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, so I'm...sorry." Upon saying the last word, she felt physically ill.

"It's alright," Todoroki assured. He hadn't taken her earlier gruff nature personally and hadn't been angered by it, merely confused and unsure if he had actually done something wrong. "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

Miaki barked out a sarcastic laugh. "That's a little complicated." At that moment, her stomach grumbled, evidently unsatisfied with having only ice cream for lunch, and a faint blush stained her cheeks.

"Would you like to go get some soba so we can talk?" he offered. It was bad enough that he had to live under Endeavour's thumb, it'd be nice if he could help someone else not have their life constantly ruined by the hellflame hero. Miaki fidgeted for a moment before meeting Todoroki's impassive gaze. It was almost on par with Hitoshi's.

"I like soba," she answered quietly, stuffing her hands in her pockets. The two high schoolers walked next to each other to go back farther into town. There was a faint vibrating in Miaki's back pocket, but she ignored the text for now.

Neither of them spoke as they made their way to a small noodle shop that, thankfully, wasn't very busy. They chose a table in the back and sat across from each other and didn't speak until a waiter came by to pour them each a glass of water and take their orders..

"So, will you explain?" Todoroki prompted. "Why do you let them insult you like that?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Miaki inquired, stirring her water around with the straw. "If I say he's not a bad guy, it makes light of his crimes and strengthens their idea that I'm gonna end up just like him. If I say I won't be like him, then that's acknowledging him as a bad person, but I don't see him that way." She dropped her straw back in her drink with a plot and gazed at Todoroki with an unblinking stare. "When you hear about Clock Stop, what do you think of?"

"Well…" Without giving him time to give a real answer, Miaki continued on her rant.

"You think of a robbery-gone-wrong where a gang of thieves caused the death and injury of over a dozen citizens," she said factually. "Know what I think of? The guy who took me to the zoo as a kid just so I could pet a llama. Who bought me ice cream and watched sappy rom-coms with me when I was sad. To me, he isn't Clock Stop the thief. He's my dad."

Miaki didn't enjoy bringing up the incident. Because of Endeavour's recognition as the number two hero, all of the blame was put directly on the group of villains, none of whom had intended to hurt anyone. The whole situation was because of an unfortunate mix of quirks. Her dad didn't actually stop time, but altered the perception of those around him so that it took longer for them to process what's happening around them. By the time they realize he's even there, he's already gone.

However it doesn't affect non-living things. One of their crew members had an air pressure quirk which reacted poorly with Endeavour's hellfire and caused minor explosions that spread fires within the building. While Clock Stop was in the vault, all the people down there were helpless against the raging inferno that occurred. The dark smoke choked Miaki's dad, and through the coughing he couldn't manage to hold his breath in order to keep his quirk activated so he was trapped below with everyone else. It was pure luck that he wasn't one of those to burn up.

She sighed. Her eyes lifted imploringly.

"Being a villain doesn't make him evil." Her voice was quiet, tired from fighting a battle she's been in since she was born. "Villain" was used far too liberally these days. People used it to talk about small time crooks as well as the big baddies of the world, which unfortunately puts her parents right in the mix.

"And being a hero doesn't make someone a good person," Todoroki answered understandingly. They shared a meaningful look, and Miaki couldn't help but smile wryly.

"We're a pair," she commented. It was amazing how different yet similar their situations were.

"For what it's worth," he started, pausing when their bowls of soba were brought out. He eyed the waiter out the corner of his eyes until the man left the continued, "I'm sorry for what Endeavour did."

Miaki looked up at him, a mouthful of noodles already puffing her cheeks, before slurping it down and lightly coughing to clear out a tickle in her throat.

"Not your fault." Her fingers absentmindedly ran over the ridges of the mask still inside her coat pocket. Needing a break from talking, she dove into her food. Guess Hitoshi was right about needing a real meal. While she scarfed it down like a starving animal, Miaki noticed that Todoroki was slowly and daintily eating his own. "So what's it like having a hell demon as a dad?"

What pushed her to ask that question? She'd never know. Probably the dumbest thing she could have said.

Todoroki's answering, deadpan stare confirmed that.

"Nevermind," she muttered, flushing red and immediately shut her mouth with soba so that she couldn't talk anymore.

He picked at his bowl, the two falling into a heavy silence.

"It can be difficult." Miaki's gaze shot up in surprise, not expecting to receive a real answer to what was definitely an inappropriate question.

"Yeah, but it must be nice having people expect you to be a hero instead of a crook," she commented to which he grunted in reply.

Feeling as though she was treading into bad territory, Miaki lightly tapped her finger against the table and cleared her throat.

"Sorry," she muttered awkwardly. She slurped down the remaining noodles and went so far as to pick up the bowl and drink the broth from it. "Well, this has been fun," she stated, almost half-meaning it. Admittedly, she was ready to be anywhere else.

"I agree," Todoroki said. "This was educational, Miaki Ferrizo."

"Definitely. Nice to know you're probably not a complete waste like your dad," she replied, then laughed. "And it's Tsume, not Ferrizo." She didn't bother asking how he knew that name in the first place. A hero-in-training and the son of the lead hero on the case? It was easy to assume he recognized details about the robbery gone horribly wrong.

Todoroki tilted his head curiously.

"My parents never got married as a safety measure in case one of them ever got arrested, so I grew up with my mom," Miaki explained.

"Is your mom in risk of being arrested?"

"...no." At the risk of blurting out something incriminating about her maternal parent, Miaki dropped some cash on the table and stood. Todoroki did the same and walked her out to the street.

After fiddling with the end of Hitoshi's shirt, she reached out. Todoroki accepted the gesture and shook her hand.

"Until the next time," Miaki said, offering a mock-two fingered salute. Wearing a sly smirk, she turned on her heel and started walking away.

Suddenly remembering the earlier buzzing in her pocket, she pulled out her phone to see who had messaged her.

 _ **To: Me  
From: Zombiehead**_ **  
Make sure you give me my shirt back.**

Miaki snorted and pocketed her phone. _Yeah right,_ she thought. Straightening the collar of her newest procurement, she wandered back home, unconsciously taking a five finger discount from a stand of apples sitting outside a health foods store on the way.

Okay, so maybe she was more like her mother than she wanted to admit.

* * *

 **This ended up way longer than I expected. I started writing and couldn't stop. And yes, I know that their conversation kinda fell apart near the end, but honestly, I've been thinking for days how to fix it and got nothing. Plus, I'm just ready to get this chapter out already.**

 **I liked giving a little love to our favorite brainwasher, though! Hitoshi needs more love!**

 **I've got some ideas forming more for the canon characters, but I'd love to know what y'all'd like to see!**

 **Don't forget to check out my tumblr blog quirk-registration-office**


	4. Molting Season

**I decided to post the small drabbles I post on my Tumblr here as well.**

 **This one is for Tokoyami and his bird problems, haha.**

 **If you'd like, check out my Tumblr blog quirk-registration-office and enjoy!**

* * *

It was an unspoken rule that no one disturbed Tokoyami when he holed himself up in his dorm room for an unspecified amount of time every Spring and Fall. Sometimes it was a couple days or it could last over a week, and when he ventured our for food or classes, he wore a black hooded cloak.

No one was ever told why, but they all knew the reason. All it took was a long dark feather sneaking its way out of hiding to land by his door and being discovered by the worst person imaginable: a pink skinned alien girl with big ideas and no idea how to keep a secret.

It was only a matter of time before the rule was broken, and Ashido was knocking on Tokoyami's door late one night. When he cracked open the door, she noticed that he seemed extra broody. Stretching her mouth into a grin, Ashido energetically pushed the door wide and held it there, ignoring his red eyes widening in surprise while something silently brushed past her leg.

"Hey there, Tokoyami! What's happening?" she asked, speaking quickly.

"All is well," he replied. The stood silently, staring at each other, before Tokoyami bluntly asked, "Do you need something, Ashido?"

"Hmm? What?" she questioned, eyes shooting back up from where she'd been looking, the shadowed floor behind him. When he started to turn away, Ashido had to think fast and blurted out, "I was hoping you could help me out with the math homework!"

"Don't you normally ask Momo for assistance?" Tokoyami obviously didn't believe her, which he shouldn't, since he was absolutely right and her excuse was a complete lie.

"Well, you know, sometimes it's nice to get a second opinion," she tried, laughing nervously.

"A second opinion?"

"Um…..yes."

"On math?"

"I guess so?"

"Ashido," he warned. His patience had worn out, and the constant itching of his scalp only served to worsen his mood.

"I, uh…" she started, black eyes going wide until she felt a double tap on the back of her left calf. Holding back a sigh of relief, Ashido's grin refreshed. "You know, you're totally right, Tokoyami. I'll go ask her right now!"

Without letting him get in another word, she let go of the door and ran down the hallway. Lightly shaking his head, Tokoyami let the door swing closed, encasing his room once more in comfortable darkness. Having noticed that his floor was cleaner than it had been before, he wondered if he should feel insulted that they thought he wouldn't noticed the floating bag as Hagakure crawled past him.

~I~

"We did it!" Ashido and Hagakure, now dressed in her pajamas, high-fived as they sat cross-legged on the acid user's floor.

"Did what?" The two girls looked up in surprise to see Kirishima and Kaminari crowding her doorway.

Ashido waved them in, staying silent until the door clicked shut, before holding open the cloth sack to show them the goods. The red haired boy gaped and plucked out one of the black feathers.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked in awe. Hagakure giggled.

"It is!"

"Isn't that kind of weird?" Kaminari questioned, plopping down to join them on the floor.

"You think so?" Ashido hummed thoughtfully, eyes shifting between her bag of spoils and the electricity user, before shaking her head. "Nah!"

"It's like having a bag of his hair," he argued.

"Well sure, anything sounds weird when you say it like that," she scoffed, shoving the bag towards him. "Just feel it."

"This is so messed up," Kaminari groaned before reached in to feel the molted feathers. "Holy crap, that's soft!"

"What are you gonna do with them?" interjected Kirishima, throwing an arm over Ashido's shoulders. The pinkette clutched the bag full of Tokoyami's black feathers possessively to her chest and grinned at her horn buddy.

"I've always wanted a feather pillow!"

* * *

 **Just a little drabble.**

 **The small shorts I post on my Tumblr are unedited but sometimes come with cute little sketches of mine!**


	5. The Start of Red Riot

**My second quirk-registration-office Tumblr post is about everyone's favorite Eijirou Kirishima!**

 **Just a little thing about how he prepared for his high school debut. In my mind, Kirishima is the only man in a family of women, and no one can tell me otherwise. I think he'd be perfect with a couple of younger sisters!**

* * *

Tomorrow was the first day at Yuuei, and Eijirou Kirishima couldn't help but feel like he wasn't ready. He had locked himself in the family bathroom that he shared with his moms and sisters and was leaning against the sink counter to stare at himself in the mirror. Dropping to an elbow so he could lean against the palm of his hand, Eijirou groaned.

He fingered the black tresses hanging loosely around his face and groaned again. It was going be pretty annoying during training, since when the locks hardened they inevitably blocked part of his eyesight and were immovable. His fingers ran through his hair, brushing it back away from his forehead. Eijirou straightened up and pressed close enough to the mirror that his breath fogged against the surface.

"Mom!" he yelled, struggling to open the bathroom door in his rush. On his way down the hall, his youngest 7 year old sister, Emi, started running around his legs, and after almost tripping him, Eijirou picked her up and carried her under his arm while she laughed herself silly.

"Eiji!" she screamed, "Put me down!" Instead, he bounced her and moved her to hang upside down over his shoulder. When the siblings found the remaining two sisters sitting on the couch, Eijirou let Emi flop next to Itsume (13) and Koharu (10) before finding both his moms in the kitchen.

"Mom, Ma! I need to go to the store!"

~I~

When Eijirou and his ma got back home, the hero-to-be ran back to the bathroom and pushed aside various hair products that he probably used more than his sisters to make room for his new purchases.

After reading the instructions on the box, Eijirou pulled on the plastic gloves and started coating his hair in the bleaching solution. Since he had to wait and didn't want to be seen by his family, he played on his phone until it was time to hunch over the rim of the tub to rinse out his hair. When he looked in the mirror, it was a shock to see his head covered in a light brassy orange.

Eijirou took a few selfies with his phone to document the process before realizing he didn't want any physical evidence of this stage and quickly deleted them. Tossing the bleached gloves into the waste basket, he grabbed the pair in the box of red dye and repeated the process.

By the end, his hair was bright red and matched the color of his eyes. While it dried, he cleaned up everything, lest he be scolded by his parents, and mentally prepared himself. There was always something unnerving about showing off a new change, but the grins of his family when he appeared in the living room quickly put him at ease.

"It looks fantastic, Eijirou," his mom said, his ma nodding in agreement. The three girls tackled their big brother, each grabbing on to his arms and a leg, leaving him to carry them all around the room before they pulled him down to the floor.

The four children laughed as Eijirou pretended he was pinned down by his little sisters.

"You look like a hero, Ei," cheered Koharu before shrieking when his fingers dug into her side and started tickling.

"Oh yeah? Just like Crimson Riot, right?" Itsume nodded and grinned, but Emi frowned and lied on top of Eijirou's face.

"Better than the Crimson Riot," she argued. "You're the…the Red Riot!"

"You know they're the same color, Emi," Eijirou said, his voice muffled due to the small child on his face.

"No!" Emi lifted herself up and stared down at him. "Red Riot is best!" Tears blinked in the corner of his eyes.

"You're so manly," he cried, sneaking a hand around her back to pull her down to his chest in a hug that Itsume and Koharu quickly joined in on while their moms chuckled at the kids' antics.

~I~

First thing in the morning, Eijirou once again took control of the bathroom, this time to make use of the hair gel he had gotten yesterday. Once the freshly dyed hair spiked upward, he activated his quirk to confirm that it would no longer get in his eyes.

There was still something missing. Eijirou stared at himself, wondering what it was. He'd thought that coloring his hair after his favorite hero would make him feel better, but it still felt off. Then he thought about Ashido, and how she had thrown herself in front of a monster to help her classmates.

After a thoughtful moment, Eijirou pinched the front of his hair until he had two mock horns. He rinsed the gel off his hands and stepped back, taking a deep breath before looking in the mirror. It was a subtle change, but it made everything feel right.

A knock on the door grabbed his attention.

"Get a move on, Red Riot." It was his mom. "You're going to be late on your first day."

"Coming, Mom!" Eijirou took one last look at his reflection before punching his fist into his palm.

This year was going to be the best!

* * *

 **I got this idea that Kirishima put those horn looking spikes in his hair because of how much Ashido inspired him.**

 **I'm not sure where I first saw him having two moms, but with his love of manly things, I think the idea of him being the only guy in a large family of women is amazing.**


	6. The Childhood Friend's Parent

**The latest of my Tumblr posts on quirk-registration-office**

 **I really want to see Bakugo interact with Inko Midoriya, but I feel like it'd be different than how he converses with anybody else since he's known her since he was a child.**

 **Also, the BakuSquad should probably never be left alone in a public place or else shenanigans will certainly occur.**

* * *

Saturday mornings were for training or sleeping in, so how did Bakugo end up babysitting a group of his classmates at the grocery store at nine in the morning? Ashido and Kaminari rushed past him the moment they entered through the door, with Sero quickly following behind. Kirishima nudged Bakugo's shoulder and laughed, waiting for the roll of red eyes and a resigned sigh as permission before rushing after the others.

"Stick to the list," the explosive teen yelled after them, knowing it was a futile demand. It was more likely they'd return with a cart full of sweets and snacks with less than half of what he told them to get. Grumbling and shoving his hands in the pockets of his baggy cargo pants, Bakugo wandered around to pick out a few things he knew he'd need to cook for tonight but had forgotten to write on the list his…acquaintances? Associates?…had.

There was only a small crowd of people within the grocery store this early, which was probably for the best. Bakugo cringed when he heard a feminine laugh and a wordless shout from Kaminari before a cart crashed into something several rows down from where he stood.

Idiots, he thought, moving into one of the aisles.

Bakugo was sorting through the different types of soy sauce when someone walked close by. Normally, he'd've happily ignored them except that she said his name.

"Katsuki?" When he turned his head, Bakugo was surprised to see a plump, green haired woman that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mrs. Midoriya?" Her answering smile was bright and the mirror of her son's.

"You've gotten so big," she commented, raising a hand to her cheek. "I can't believe you and Izuku are already in high school. I feel so old."

The blonde teen chuckled and lightly shrugged his shoulders. Inko Midoriya had always brought out his more agreeable side. As big a loser as Deku was, Bakugo could appreciate how sweet and caring his mom was, especially in comparison to the matriarch of the Bakugo family. He glanced down and saw the full basket Inko was carrying.

Without thinking, Bakugo reached and took hold of it.

"You don't have to carry that," Inko insisted, but Bakugo shrugged her off.

"Don't worry about it," he assured, walking alongside her as she moved on.

"You're very sweet, Katsuki." She smiled at him, and he couldn't help as his own lips twitched upward. "How are your classes going? You were always a smart boy, but I get so worried."

Bakugo preened under the praise and started saying, "It's nothing I can't handle," when a shout interrupted him.

"Blasty! Can we get these, too?" Choking on his own spit, in surprise or at the nickname, Bakugo turned with a fiery stare at the gathering of idiots running up to him. Kirishima was holding up a box of echizen kurage candy, a weird treat made from a jellyfish.

"No," Bakugo said in a firm deadpan. The redhead pouted but perked up when he realized that his friend was standing next to an older woman. Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero watched curiously as Kirishima immediately grinned.

"Hi there," he greeted. "I'm Eijirou Kirishima, Bakugo's classmate. Good to meet you!"

"Mrs. Midoriya," she replied, excited to meet more of her son's new classmates.

The pink toned girl gaped, wide eyed, and moved closer.

"You're Midoriya's mom?" She pointed to her own face and laughed. "I'm Mina Ashido!"

"Hanta Sero," added the tape user who was leaning against their shopping cart.

"And I'm Denki Kaminari." The electric quirk user raised a hand and smirked. "So you've known Bakugo since he was a kid, right? Have any embarrassing stories?" Face flushing red, Bakugo bared his teeth at Kaminari.

"Shut the fuck up, dumbass!" While the group was well used to ignoring his harsh reactions, Inko frowned and pointed a warning finger at him.

"Mind your language, Katsuki," she scolded. "Honestly," she huffed, "you're as bad as your mother."

"Sorry, ma'am," Bakugo quickly replied, a subconscious reaction after years of being chided for his behavior by the woman, flushing when Kaminari and Sero began snickering.

"Mhmm," Inko hummed disbelievingly. "Well I won't keep you from your friends," the teen sputtered a denial at the accusation of being friends with them which she ignored in favor of gracing the hero students with a gentle smile. "I hope you all stay safe in your training. I'm rooting for you all!"

They all thanked her and assured that they would be careful as well as keep an eye out for her son. Inko took her basket back from Bakugo.

"It was wonderful to see you again, Katsuki. Tell your parents I want you all to join Izuku and I for dinner sometime soon."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let the hag know," he muttered, trying to ignore the fascinated expressions on the people behind him.

"Just like Mitsuki," Inko quietly sighed to herself, adding louder, "Do try to respect your mother." Pink dusted across Bakugo's cheeks from the embarrassment of being scolded again in front of others.

With a final wave, Inko Midoriya went on her way. Meanwhile, Bakugo attempted to ignore the coos and awes of his companions while looking inside their cart.

As expected, they had filled it with crap they didn't need.

Instead of yelling, Bakugo rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand and groaned. Gripping the handlebar of the cart, he pushed it forward.

"Let's hurry up and get this done," he said.

Pleasantly surprised at his calm tone, the group cheerfully laughed and followed him.

"And you're putting all this shit away."

They all groaned, Ashido went so far as to throw her arms around Bakugo's shoulders, pleading with him to let them keep some of it.

Bakugo shook head but wore the tiniest smile, secretly enjoying the warm weight. His friends were such idiots.

* * *

 **Who could be mean to Inko Midoriya? She is a precious cinnamon roll!**

 **Despite his odd (but hilarious) relationship with his mom, it's always different when it's your friend's parent. If Bakugo knew Inko since he was itty bitty, then I think by now it'd be instinctive for him to treat her better than he does others.**


	7. Help Me Remember

**I've been in a major Kaminari fix. Pretty lightning boy needs some loving. Unfortunately, it's from me, and I have a tendency to hurt my favorite characters.**

 **There's some cursing.**

 **Here's the plug for my Tumblr blog! It's called the quirk-registration-office**

 **Go to** **tumblr and in the url add /blog/quirk-registration-office**

 **It's a roleplaying blog plus headcanons, OCs and quirks, and to share information about the Musutafu or characters. I hope y'all check it out and enjoy it!**

 **Review and share any ideas or situations y'all want to see the characters deal with.**

* * *

The first time it happened after the Yuuei entrance exam wasn't a big deal. While it's normal for children to play with their quirks, parents were often more cautious about the kids who could accidentally hurt others. That and due to strict regulation laws for quirks, Denki had never been able to go all out with his power before.

But the practical exam was a chance to let loose and smash some robots at the same time. The entire mock city block was littered with rubble and mechanical debris while dust clouded the air. Denki ran to and fro, electricity sparking from his body causing various two and three pointers to short circuit and explode. By the time there were only 4 minutes left, he was breathing heavy and there was a growing buzzing in the back of his mind.

Wanting to end with a dramatic flair, Denki pushed past the slightly numbing tingles prickling under his skin and shot out one last burst of electricity to take out several robots converging on his position at once. The buzzing in his head turned into fuzziness, and it was like being drunk while he saw robots crashing around him through a fisheye lens. Several other test applicants were running around him, but Denki was moving on a time delay, his brain taking longer than normal to process what was happening around him.

His golden eyes blinked in confusion when a short, elderly woman walked in front of him. He saw her mouth move and heard the words, but it took a moment before he comprehended them.

"Are you alright, dear?" Denki tried to answer. When he opened his mouth, all that came out was a jumble of garbled sounds. Then for a moment he wasn't even sure he remembered how to speak, so instead he showed the woman a thumbs up. She hummed thoughtfully and went to a nearby examinee, a burly six-armed boy, and instructed him to help Denki out of the testing area. After a hand on his shoulder turned him around and pushed him forward, Denki followed along.

For some reason, the wordless syllables that spilled from his mouth were incessantly funny and turned into giggles. The strange appearances of the people around him were funny. The rock he almost tripped over was funny. Past the main gate, he was passed off to a teacher who asked if he was okay. Unable to speak real words, Denki raised a thumb and kept it up in case anyone else asked. He was sat down in a chair to wait until his mom could pick him up.

He never stopped giggling to himself, not even with a familiar blue compact drove up. The woman who got out had long blond hair and brown eyes, and she quickly ran to her son, who could only grin and present a thumbs up. Mrs. Kaminari spoke with the teacher keeping an eye out on the brain fried boy while Denki amused himself by watching a butterfly float by. Then his mother was helping him up and carefully maneuvering him into the passenger seat of the car.

The whole ride home, Denki stared at his reflection in the window, giggling at the half-lidded eyes staring back. Each time his mom tried to talk, all he could think to do was keep showing his upward pointed thumb. When they got home, she guided him inside to the living room couch. She laid him down and kept an eye on him until he fell asleep.

There was an ache in his brain when Denki's eyes opened later that evening. He pressed a hand to his temple as he sat up. He glanced around the living room, unsure how he got on the couch, when he saw the analogue clock on the wall. With a shout, he tripped over himself in his hurry to get up.

"Mom!" he called out, rushing to the kitchen. "It's already seven! Why didn't you wake me? I'm going to be late for the exam!" The blond paused when he saw the dinner being cooked.

Denki's mother, hair tied up out of the way, put down the knife she was using to cut up a vegetable tray and slowly approached him.

"The test is already over, lightning bug," she started, sounding concerned. "You took it earlier today."

"It….what?" His forehead wrinkled in confusion. After a few moments, memories started to trickle in. Waking up and getting dressed, going to the exam, although there was an hour or two at the end of the exam that was fuzzier than the rest. Slowly, Denki walked himself through his day, making sure there wasn't anything he had also forgotten, before ending with the acknowledgement that it was already dinnertime. This whole time he'd stood silently which began to worry Mrs. Kaminari.

"Denki, you haven't gone over your wattage limit since you were a kid." His mom placed her hands on his shoulders and looked inquiringly into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he waved off her concern, and added a short laugh for good measure. "I'm probably still out of it after that nap." She narrowed her eyes, disbelief evident in her stare. Denki put his hands on top of hers. "I'm fine," he reiterated. "I promise."

~I~

It wasn't until the villains attacked at the USJ that Denki started to realize something was wrong. He tried to be careful to never short circuit his brain during training, but when he became the first line of defense and had to protect his classmates, caution went to the wind. Bursts of electricity shot across the ground, debilitating the horde of villains that surrounded Jirou, Yaomomo, and himself.

Normally, his quirk sent comforting sparks down his spine, but in his desperation to use all that he could to keep them all safe, harsh tears ripped along his forearms as bolts of electricity arced out and spread across the rocky ground.

As the yellow bolts faded away, so did Denki's thought process. His mind went blank.

With everyone down for the count, he wandered around with his two thumbs up. Then someone grabbed the back of his black jacket and lifted him off of the ground. WIth his brain fried, Denki couldn't think of an escape and instead drowned in instinctual fear.

When the gunshot rang out and he fell to the ground, Denki crawled his way to his friends. Yaomomo and Jirou helped him stand up while they looked in the direction of the USJ entrance. They were quickly instructed to make their way to where the rest of their class was waiting. Each group of students was asked questions when the police showed up before they were allowed to step into the bus that would take them back to school.

When the bus pulled up to Yuuei, class 1-A filed off. While most were heading to the classroom, Aizawa instructed Jirou to guide the incapacitated Denki to the medical ward to get checked out by Recovery Girl. The earphone jack quirk user found his current state hilarious and snapped a photo of her classmate, half tempted to make it her new wallpaper.

Once at the nurse's office, Denki was sat down on the patient cot, and it only took an simple kiss from Recovery Girl for clarity to return to him. He blinked and shook his head. There was a ringing in his ears, and the entire length of his arms ached.

"Feeling better, dear?" the elderly woman asked, spinning in her chair to face him. Denki smiled and attempted a thumbs up, only for the muscles in his hand to twitch and fight against the movement. Without missing a beat, he quickly wiggled his fingers to loosen them up and tried again, this time succeeding. Then he noticed a glimpse of something on his wrist.

Golden eyes widened when he pushed up his sleeve and saw pale burn marks along his forearm. They looked like tree branches and covered the skin. Before he could ask, Jirou walked closer and peered curiously at the scarring.

"That actually looks pretty badass," she commented, touching a finger to it. Denki's arm flinched at the pressure that rippled out a wave of uncomfortable heat.

"They're called Lichtenberg scars," Recovery Girl explained. "Caused when lightning flows through the body and then forcibly exits. This has never happened before?"

"Never," Denki replied, removing his jacket so that he and Jirou could see the patterned scars lining along both arms.

"Curious. How odd that it should happen now." The nurse hummed thoughtfully, tapping her lip. "You probably exerted your quirk beyond what even your body could handle."

 _That sounds kind of like Midoriya_ , Denki thought, before standing up and pulling his jacket back on. "We should probably get back to class," he said, earning a surprised look from Jirou. Interest in going to class was almost unheard of for the dead last student.

"Probably. After all, you need all the help you can get," Jirou snarked, but her friendly smirk showed that she was only teasing. Even if it was a pretty true statement. Denki smirked and winked at the purple haired girl before leading the way to the door.

"So you waited for me. Maybe you should be my nurse nex-" He paused outside the door, not just because of the jab to his side from Jirou's ear jack, and looked down each hallway. Denki frowned, the smallest twitch beneath his left eye. He glanced in each direction again. "Which way is…" His voice quieted with a snap of his teeth, immediately realizing the innate issue in having to ask.

A hand pressed against the side of his face and lightly pushed him to the side. Jirou gave him a look before turning to the left.

"Come along, doofus. No procrastinating." Denki made himself laugh, as if it were a joke, and followed along. As they walked, he kept back a little so that Jirou would continue to lead. Everything on the path back to class looked familiar, but only after they already passed.

~I~

Things started to change after the USJ.

Denki found himself misplacing things. Losing books. Forgetting conversations only days after they happened.

At the end of each day, he would hide away in his room and run through as many random facts as he could, including those about the past day. He would also pull out one of his books and read, since if he forgot anything there, he could just read it again and remember.

It didn't help much, but at least it made him feel better.

He'd need that small comfort since his memory was only going to get worse.

~I~

"What do you mean you can't swim?"

Denki looked from his phone to Kirishima, the fingers of his other hand pinching the end of a phone charger. His friends played it off as training to control his electrical output, even though it was obvious he was just a very convenient outlet. The normal crew, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, and Bakugo, were hanging out in the common lounge of the dorms trying to make plans for Spring Break, when someone suggested going to the beach.

The electric quirk user vaguely shrugged in the direction of the red head and was trying to ignore the faint static sound in his ears.

"I had started lessons when I was a kid but had to stop after getting my quirk," he explained. Sparks of electricity were always arcing off his skin when he was young and didn't have full control, and everyone knows that electricity and water don't mix. It was an unpredictable safety risk to the other kids. His mom tried to teach him herself, but even as a kid he noticed the flinches as sparks used the water as a conductor to sting her, so Denki told her he didn't want to learn anymore.

The pink skinned girl next to him, whose phone he was currently charging, wrapped her arms around him.

"My poor son!" Ashido cried. "I'll teach you!" A laugh shook his form as she rocked him around in her hug.

"It's not a big deal," he assured. "Is your phone finished charing yet, Ashido?" The acid user pulled back and tilted her head with a strange look.

"You stopped charging it awhile ago. You doing okay?" The static in Denki's ears faded away when he looked at his left hand to confirm that it wasn't holding a charger. He awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah, must be one of those Mondays."

"It's Wednesday, dumbass," Bakugo barked.

"Exactly," Denki quickly retorted, grinning and shooting the hot head a pair of finger guns, hoping no one noticed faint twitch of his eye. Tilting his phone away from Ashido, he opened the calendar app to confirm that he had forgotten the day of the week again.

Fighting a worried sigh, Denki playfully fought his way out of Ashido's grasp and got up from the couch. The air had started to feel suffocatingly hot so he had planned to turn the fan on, but he paused with his hand on the switch.

"You know, I might head back upstairs," he decided, looking over his shoulder. "Probably need to start cramming for that test in Cementoss' class." Though he didn't notice it, his friends looked at each other in confusion and concern while Bakugo stared him down with a sneer.

"Dude, our test was yesterday," Sero hesitantly spoke, breaking the ice before the others could. "Today's Wednesday, remember?" Before he could think, Denki's hand jolted and accidentally shocked the panel of switches. The overhead lights briefly flickered before going dark.

Everyone started grumbling and laughing, but by the time their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Denki was already gone.

~I~

"Dammit!" Denki slammed sparking fists down on his desk, scorching the surface with black marks, once he was safely in his dorm room. He'd gone too far in training again and spent two hours in the nurse's office as a blubbering idiot, giggling and holding out a thumbs up while several of his classmates laughed at him. _My teammates who were...it was...um,_ Denki strained his brain, working past the loud buzzing to think about who he had been working with during class.

It had been a "defeat the villain and rescue the victim" class, which some people thought hit a little too close to home after what happened to Bakugo, and took place in the forested training area. Denki remembered that they had used something they weren't given. _Was it a net? Or wire? Either way it had to be Yaoyorozu._ He breathed a little easier after figuring out one of them.

One more. It was becoming more commonplace that Denki had to do this after training, but it wasn't usually this difficult unless he went over his wattage limit. Things were getting harder to remember, so going over everything that happened each day helped to keep it straight. He sat in his chair and put his head in his hands, leaning on his elbows.

They had been in the forest. Did the other teammate talk at all? There were animals. _Animals mean...shit…_ He could see his classmate's face in his mind. Frantically grasping for a name, Denki clawed his scalp and mentally ran through everyone in class. _Kirishima, Bakugo, Ashido, Sero, Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka….Tokoyami and Mineta...Koda, Satou, Sero,_ he quickly stopped and backtracked. _Koda! I worked with Yaoyorozu and Koda today._

Denki leaned back in his chair and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

A knock on the door pulled his attention. Jumping up, he looked in the mirror to check that he was looking normal and went to open the door, surprised to see Jirou standing on the other side.

"Uh, hey," Denki began, resisting the urge to flinch at the nerves wavering his voice. Coughing to calm himself down, he leaned against the doorframe to project the feeling of "cool and relaxed" and added in a flirtatious tone, "Come to see me?"

Jirou's bored expression was emphasized by the roll of her eyes.

"I came to tell you to talk to your teammates. They were worried since you disappeared after seeing the nurse." Her arms were crossed, and Denki felt a surge of jealousy at how effortlessly she was able to appear, well, effortless. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled with slight chagrin.

"Right, sorry. I'll go let Yaomomo and Koda know that I'm okay." Her eyebrows scrunched together and eyes narrowed as if she was working out a confusing puzzle.

"Koda?"

"Yeah, my teammate." The buzzing sound reappeared.

"What are you talking about, Kaminari? He wasn't in your group." It got louder.

"Of course he was," Denki insisted, raising a brow of fake confidence. "I think I'd remember."

"No," she frowned, voice hardening. "He was the victim you rescued. Your teammates were Yaomomo and Shouji." The compulsive tick of his eye twitched in time to the fingers that he quickly shoved in his pocket.

"Give it a rest!" he suddenly snapped, "I'm okay…" Her name. It was gone. Denki's breathing quickened, and he felt the trickle of warm sweat beading along his hairline. _I knew it when she got here._ He could do this. _Yaoyorozu, Koda, Shouji._ A quick look at her widened black eyes showed that he had taken too long.

 _Iida, Mineta, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Monoma, Kendo, no. No no no no no, they're not even in our class._ Pressure was building behind his gold eyes, sweat soaked the back of his neck, and breathing became more difficult. Sparing hardly a glance at her, Denki slammed the door shut, pressing his back against it and lowering himself to the floor. _Uraraka, Iida, Midoriya, Bakugo._

"I'm okay," he shouted when someone pounded on the door, vibrating it against his back. _Kirishima, Ojiro...Ojiro, Jir...Ji, Ji, Ji, Ro, Ji Rou._ "Jirou!" he added, crying it out like an epiphany. However it didn't stop his rising panic, so Denki threw himself across the floor to the small bookshelf he kept pressed against the far corner.

He pulled one of the soft covered books off and looked at the title. It was _A Rose for Emily_ by William Faulkner. Denki lightly tapped the cover against his forehead. _Emily. Faulkner. Mississippi. Father died, and then..._ Growling in frustration, he tossed the book over his shoulder and pulled another off the shelf. _The Reivers_ , another Faulkner novel. _A young boy who does…..something_.

Angrily tossing it to the side, Denki grabbed book after book trying to remember the details of their plot before dropping them to the floor. Going through some of his favorite American authors, Faulkner, Emerson, Hawthorne, Dickinson, his throat started tightening and stress misted over his eyes.

The door behind him slammed open, and he turned to see Bakugo, foot raised, with Jirou and Kirishima behind him. It was a matter of seconds of seeing Denki kneeling on the floor surrounded by books that the latter two ran over. While Kirishima had no hesitation throwing his arms around one of his best bros, Jirou sat beside him and slowly placed a hand on his.

She could feel the sporadic twitching of the muscles beneath the skin.

"Jirou," Denki said, eyes roaming her face as if he could barely remember it. When she nodded, he turned his head to look at his friend who held him in a vice grip, only a single flinch of his eye when he said, "K-Kirishima."

"It's us, man," Kirishima confirmed, rubbing a comforting hand down the blond's back, refusing to flinch at the minor sparks of static that shocked him.

"I can't...it…" Denki put his hands over his ears when the crackling static hazed over the others to be all he could hear. "It hurts," he whined, shutting his eyes.

There was a voice calling to him beyond the loud hum, and small hands covered his own.

"...inari…..minar…...ari….Kamina….Denki!" Hearing his given name in her voice shocked him back, and he opened his eyes to see Jirou kneeling right in front of him. "What's my name?"

The buzzing had quieted just enough so he could understand her, but he was still hyperventilating which kept him from answering. Her grip tightened, like she wanted to shake him. Meanwhile, Kirishima had shifted and pulled Denki back between his legs to lean against him.

"Breathe deep with me," Kirishima said quietly by his ear. Denki could feel the slow rise and fall of his friend's chest and tried to make his own breathing match the calming rhythm. It was several minutes before Denki's quick shuddering breaths began to move in sync with the solid man behind him. As this went on, Jirou kept a firm grip on his hands, still covering his ears, and Bakugo stood silently by the closed door, keeping out anyone else.

"Kaminari," Jirou grabbing his attention back. "What's my name?"

"It's Jirou," he breathed.

"And where are we right now?" Denki cracked open his eyes, and the golden orbs flickered around the messy space.

"My room."

"That's great," she reassured him. Jirou slowly tried to move his hands away from his head, but he struggled at first, calming down only when he realized that doing so didn't make the harsh static in his mind any worse. "Tell me who your favorite author is."

"I, uh…" When the answer didn't immediately come to him, Denki pitched forward and started to hyperventilate again. Kirishima placed a gentle but firm hand on the electric user's upper chest and slowly pulled him back, pressing him against his chest to get their breathing to match again. His friend's torso had hardened against the nervous sparks arcing off of Denki. "I...I don't know, it's...I don't remember!"

"Yes, you do," Jirou coldly snapped, "Now who is it?" Hands shaking under hers, Denki looked at the books littering the floor around them, searching for an answer amongst the names and titles that should have been so familiar to him. "Come on, Denki, you know this."

"It's...it's Hem…" He grit his teeth and furrowed his brow while trying to force the piece of knowledge into his mind. "Hem-Hemingway. Ernest Hemingway." Being able to answer sent a wave of relief through Denki and the tension dropped from his shoulders.

"You're okay, Kaminari," Jirou told him, threading fingers through his damp hair.

~I~

Denki was startled when someone knocked on his door. He had been leaning his chair on its back legs, and when he jolted it tilted over and sent him crashing to the ground. Grunting at the impact, he rolled over and got to his feet.

They knocked again.

"I'm coming," he called out.

"Hurry up, Jamming-Whey." When he finally opened the door, it was no surprise to see Jirou standing there looking bored. She walked past him without waiting for an invitation and lifted the fallen chair up with her boot before sitting in it. "Glad you're still keeping things clean." How can someone sound so sarcastic while giving an honest compliment?

Once Jirou decided to help Denki with his memory problems, she completely took over. Made him organize his entire room so that there would be no reason to misplace anything. She even made him use labels. His room now looked like the homebase for a nerd. Unrelated, Iida, from whom they had received a pack of labels, greatly approved of the names now sticking to the drawers and shelves.

She wordlessly held her hand out to him. Rolling his eyes, Denki reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the mini spiral-bound notepad he kept on him, handing it over to her. Jirou scanned what was written, flipping a couple pages to make sure she caught everything. It was his schedule, everything from his classes to when and what he ate and down to his homework. Anything that was scheduled for him was kept in it. At first, Denki had argued that his phone could keep track of it all, but Jirou argued that writing it down would help and that he'd forget to look on his phone's calendar.

To be fair, she was probably right.

"Looks good," she confirmed, handing it back to him. With a smile that Denki didn't trust, she added, "I got you a present." Turning away from him, Jirou reached under her jacket to pull something out and place it on his desk.

When she moved aside, Denki grimaced, unamused to see a framed photo of him in his idiot state propped up right by his stack of textbooks.. He turned to her with a deadpan stare that she returned with a cool smirk.

"Extra motivation," she stated. "Now, remind me about all that happened today."

With an exaggerated sigh, Denki fell back onto his bed but started to recall the facts of the day. There were only minor interruptions when Jirou would quiz him on something more specific, to challenge his memory further.

This was the boring part as well as the hard part. It was weird that Jirou seemed to know more about his day than he did, and that's not even counting his occasional memory blanks. Friday evenings were the best, because Jirou had started teaching him to play bass.

It's supposed to be good for "what's left of his brain" to learn something new and interesting.

Denki turned his head to look at Jirou, who had shifted to straddle the chair backwards to look at him still lying on the bed. When he realized she was waiting for an answer to a question he didn't hear, Denki chose to put on a flirty grin.

Jirou's eye twitched in irritation before she she delivered a punishing kick to his leg.

* * *

 **Ever since Kaminari made a reference to Hemingway, I've had the headcanon that he enjoys classic literature. Could be he's really good at English. He might be dead last in class, but Kaminari isn't stupid...he can't be, considering he made it into the hero class at Yuuei.**

 **I tried to treat his memory problems sort of like a computer. His brain crashes like a hard drive, which creates issues after it keeps happening, and the problems are always worse right after it happens.**


	8. Invisible Problems

**Cute Hagakure drabble.**

 **Tumblr plug: quirk-registration-blog**

 **I needed something a little less angsty to write.**

* * *

When she was able to link her arms with Mashirao's as they walked through town, Toru was happy that Aizawa had granted them permission to leave the school campus. Of course, they may have been a little misleading in the purpose of their trip into town. While she did need to pick something up from her family's doctor (someone more specialized in invisibility quirks), the two teens really wanted a chance for a date without the rest of class 1-A breathing down their necks.

Toru had tried to cover herself so that she'd be more noticeable with a light blue sundress, white stockings pulled up to her thighs, and matching white ribbons tied around her wrists and neck. To give her head some shape, Toru wore a cute white knit beanie and blue teardrop earrings. She peered up at Ojiro and tightened her grip on his arm, giggling when he smiled down at her. Unfortunately, they couldn't spend all day on their date, since Aizawa would certainly notice if it took hours to perform a simple errand. Mashirao had only been able to come with her, because the teachers preferred that they didn't go out alone if they can help it. Including relaxing walk with idle chatter, they stopped by to eat some lunch at a small cafe before going to the doctor.

They were seated by the window and ordered a pot of tea and sandwiches. Conversation was light and cheerful, and when the food arrived, Toru pulled out a small paper fan from her bag. An idea of Ashido's since anything Toru ate was still visible until it began digesting in her stomach. It wasn't something she normally thought about, though the invisible girl could understand that watching half chewed food travel down her throat probably wasn't a charming image.

Even without the fan, Toru knew he wouldn't have said anything. It was one of her favorite things about Mashirao, that he never made her feel weird about being invisible.

When they finished, Mashirao looked at the ribbon covered wrist to find her hand so he could interlock their fingers. Their arms swung in between them as they walked. Clouds were beginning to gray out the sky, so it would be much longer before they'd have to go back to the dorms. The doctor's visit would be quick, since Toru only needed to pick up some prescription eye drops. She had been called by the office a few days prior to learn that her order was in, so it was only a matter of walking in and giving her name.

On the way back, Mashirao inquired about the drops. Toru explained that they were necessary because of her quirk. Having invisible eyelids caused more problems than anyone would think. Because they're transparent, beams of light passed right through even when they're closed, which means her eyes have no protection from the sun's radiation. The eye drops, to be applied twice a day, formed a thin, mucus-like film that acted as a protective layer. It wasn't the worse problem to have because of a quirk. It was actually more annoying that the lids don't block light so closing her eyes doesn't darken her sight.

At the dorm building, Mashirao cupped her face, using her earrings to figure out where her cheeks were, and gently pressed their foreheads together. His nose brushed against hers, soft and loving, and while she enjoyed the soft caresses and warm breaths, he did it partly so he'd know exactly where her lips were.

Once through the doors, they went their separate ways until later that night when she stood outside his bedroom door. Toru was in comfy pajama bottoms and a tank top, a blanket bundled in her arms and a sleeping mask on her head. It was late and Mashirao usually went to sleep fairly early, but being with him always helped when she had trouble sleeping.

The door opened and she was invited in. Since they were both tired, they didn't waste time talking, instead sliding beneath his bed covers to spoon against each other. Mashirao's warmth comforted her, and he pressed a kiss to the smooth skin at the back of her head.

At first, Toru had worried he wouldn't like that she shaved her head, but he didn't mind, albeit was surprised at first. When no one can see her hair, Toru quickly realized how big of a nuisance it was to have, and since she couldn't see it either, it was difficult keeping it out of the way.

He didn't have blackout curtains like she did, so Toru pulled down her mask to fully blacken her surroundings. The fuzzy blanket she had brought was laid out on top of them, but it was the thick tail curling over her hip, a comforting weight keeping her pressed close, that sent heat rushing through her entire body.

"Good night, Toru."

"Good night, Mashirao."

* * *

 **A cute little drabble to make up for Kami's angst.**

 **To summarize my minor headcanons for Toru:**

 ***Light passes through her eyelid which means that she can see even she closes her eyes**

 ***Because light passes through her eyelid, sunlight radiation is a problem that requires special eye drops**

 ***Toru shaves her head. Hair can be a nuisance but imagine if you couldn't even see it. It could be a hazard if it got caught in something. Plus, I just like the idea.**


	9. Pinkie Toes

**I imagined this awhile ago. It's a little on the darker side, but I wouldn't say it's beyond the realm of possibilities.**  
 **Shameless Tumblr plug: quirk-registration-office (I put the full link on my profile)**

* * *

 _"Sorry, kid, it's not gonna happen…when super powers first began appearing there were many research studies conducted, and doctors discovered a link between the bones in a person's foot and their likelihood of developing a quirk. People with powers have only one joint in their pinkie toes…You can see here that Izuku has two joints in his pinkie…it's safe to say your son isn't going to develop a quirk."_

~I~

The doctor's words continued to ring inside of Izuku's mind even after he finishing watching his favorite All Might video for the twelfth time that night. The computer screen was blinding in the dark room. The young boy was curled up in the large chair, hand rubbing his sock covered toes.

 _'Only one joint.'_

 _'Izuku has two joints.'_

His fingers pinched the smaller outer toes that were currently crushing his life's dream.

 _'Isn't going to develop a quirk.'_

Izuku spun the chair away from the desk and hopped down to the floor. His socks muffled his footsteps on his way through the living to the big closet his mom used for some storage.

Behind the door were out-of-season coats, some boxes, and a variety of cleaning appliances. Whatever was inside one of the boxes clanged when it shifted, and the boy paused, listening to hear if it woke up his mom.

Silence.

Rifling through all the stuff, Izuku found what he was looking for and grabbed them. He pulled on his shoes and ran out of the apartment building, using a flashlight to guide his way.

Only a couple blocks away stood the house of his best friend. Izuku wandered around until he found the right window, and then he picked up a couple rocks from the ground and tossed them up. Each one clinked against the pane until a head of spiky blond hair appeared. Even from the second story, Izuku could make out a pair of angry red eyes.

"Come to the clearing!" Izuku shouted up. Before he saw a response, he took off down the street, preferring to not be there waiting when the explosive boy came down.

~I~

Katsuki Bakugo was woken up by something hitting his window. While being a light sleeper seemed like a good aspect to have for a hero, but in the middle of the night with the curly haired quirkless standing in the street, rage burned within him.

Determined to teach the nerd a lesson, Katsuki threw on some clothes, pulled on his sneakers, and charged after Deku. Of course he knew exactly what clearing the nerd was talking about. It was a spot in the forest, past the chain link fence, where he and his followers hung out a lot.

He was beginning to regret not bringing a flashlight when the sparks from his explosions proved to be a poor light source, but when he saw a speck of light between the trees, he quickened his pace.

 _'What is Deku even thinking? What an idiot!_

In the clearing, there was a flashlight on the ground pointing off in a random direction. He heard a muffled groan echo in the darkness. Katsuki moved closer to the light, frowning when his shoes squished in wet grass.

While picking up the flashlight, his eyes widened when he saw the damp grass beneath him was painted red. The blond raised the light, following the short, bloody path to a shoe and sock carelessly tossed aside. There was a flesh colored nub amidst the red grass. Katsuki hesitantly picked it up before dropping it with a yelp when he realized what it was. His hands sparked from surprise.

"Deku?" A little higher and the light shined on a small boy with curly green hair. The light glinted off of a pair of red stained gardening shears poised around his left pinkie toe. Wide green eyes smiled up at Katsuki.

"Now I can get a quirk, too, Kacchan!"

* * *

 **A little sad, but when a 4 year old gets his life dream crushed and told it's because he has as second joint, well, things happen.**


	10. Misunderstanding

**Tumblr plug: quirk-registration-office  
**

* * *

It was late at night in the dorms and most of the others had already gone to bed. Kaminari's feet dragged along the floor as he made his way to the kitchen down on the first floor. A yawn stretched his jaw, and he rubbed his tired eyes with the heel of his hand.

Kaminari was surprised to see a light at the end of the hallway, meaning someone else was awake. Wincing against the brightness, his socks muffled his steps into the kitchen. A boy with spiky blonde hair was reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. When a red gaze fell on Kaminari, he felt shivers run down his spine.

Without speaking, Bakugo stalked closer, face scrunched in a narrow-eyed glare. Worried to make any sudden movements, Kaminari held his breath and waited as Bakugo paused right in front of him and angrily stared before moving past. In utter confusion, the electricity user watched the retreating form of the explosive teen.

~I~

"Guys, I'm telling you. Something was seriously wrong with Bakugo last night," Kaminari insisted. He was sitting in the common area with Ashido, Tsuyu, Uraraka, and Kirishima, and was exhausted after the fear of waking up to an explosion in his face kept him awake all night.

"Kami, Bakugo glares at you all the time," Ashido assures, raising a teasing brow. "I'm sure he's fine."

"But this was different!" Kaminari dramatically fell over until he was lying in the pink girl's lap and threw an arm over his eyes. Ashido mindlessly poked her friend's belly. "He didn't yell or curse at me or anything. It was like staring death in the face."

The others snickered at the over exaggerated melodrama.

"It was the middle of the night. He was probably just tired." Everyone agreed with Uraraka's reasoning, but Kaminari groaned.

"Actually, I had the same thing happen, ~kero." Kirishima listened to Tsuyu tell her own experience of a silently glaring Bakugo from a week prior in the hallway and resisted the urge to laugh at the huge misunderstanding. The redhead stood up and excused himself to go upstairs.

~I~

A knock on the door was all it took to rise Bakugo from his nap. When the door opened, he sat up, allowing his sheets to pool around his waist, and stared at the only person dumb enough to enter his room without waiting for permission. Despite the curtains shielding the window, there was still plenty of light to make out the smudge of red walking closer to him.

Bakugo squinted, his brow furrowing from the effort of trying to sharpen the blurry form of his boyfriend. He frowned when he heard Kirishima chuckle.

"They weren't kidding. You do look angry right now." The blonde scoffed in indignation, unsure what he was being mocked over.

Kirishima picked up a pair of glasses off the desk and unfolded the temples and slid them over the blonde's ears. Bakugo blinked as his vision suddenly cleared and adjusted the black, square frames to sit more comfortably on his nose. The wrinkled brow and narrowed eyes relaxed, and Kirishima admired the rare, calm expression.

"Kaminari thought you were plotting his murder last night," Kirishima commented, plopping down on Bakugo's bed to lean back on his hands.

"Why?"

Instead of explaining, Kirishima schooled his features and copied the deadly looking expression Bakugo wears when trying to see without his contacts or glasses.

A flush burned the blonde's ears red, and he threw himself back down onto his pillow, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Shut up! I do not look like that!" he yelled. Instead of being put off, Kirishima held back a laugh and hopped off the bed. He pulled back the covers a little and smiled at the embarrassed Bakugo's askew glasses. The red head removed them and gently set them down on the desk.

Crawling onto the bed, Kirishima gripped the back of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it onto the floor. He slid under the covers and pressed up against the warmth of Bakugo's back.

"You should wear your glasses more often." He grazed his lips along the other's neck.

"I can't fight with them on, Ei." Bakugo's reply was quiet and sleepy.

"But you look so cute, Katsuki."

"S-shut up, Shitty Hair!"

* * *

 **I wanted to write a quick drabble that had no angst. When in doubt, do something with BakuShima in it.**

 **Check out this lovely art by eijirou-kun for these precious boys! (Someday fanfiction will work out how to insert links *eye roll*)**

 **eijirou-kun tumblr com/**

 **post/166209775536/drawings-based-on-quirk-registration-offices**


	11. The Dangers of Hand Holding

**Tumblr plug: quirk-registration-office**

* * *

Popcorn nearly shook out onto the floor due to the scarred, trembling hands clutching the bag. Large green eyes flitted between the movie screen and the regal profile of his date. As the overhead lights dimmed and the screen flickered to life, heterochromatic eyes turned to face him, and butterflies erupted in Izuku's stomach.

Shouto's lips lifted into a relaxed smile, and the fluttering became a torrent.

Cheeks burning bright, Izuku forced himself to face forward and stuff a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Shouto watching the previews with the barest curl of a smile touching the corners of his mouth.

He ducked into his shoulders and struggled to focus on the movie. When The War of Heroes sequel came out, Izuku swore to himself that he was finally going to ask out Shouto, and after three days of nervous avoidance, Shouto agreed after overhearing and interpreting him mumbling about his plans.

Halfway through the movie, Izuku had no idea what it was about. Every nerve was hyper aware of the boy sitting to his left and of the arm casually draped between them. Slowly raising his hand, Izuku tentatively moved it closer to Shouto, but when his date shifted in his chair, Izuku quickly shoved his fingers into his dark green locks with an awkward cough, feigning innocence.

Fire burned his face when he went for a second try. Attempting to keep his face straight, Izuku untangled his hand from his curly hair and decided to go for it without giving himself any time to chicken out.

At first, Izuku was pleasantly surprised by how cool Shouto's hand felt and smiled, pleased with himself, until the arm beneath his twitched and froze. Even in darkness, he could see the wide eyed gaze of his date, and a stone settled in his gut at the uncomfortable expression Shouta wore. Izuku quickly pulled his hand away and became disheartened when the dual-haired teen folded his hands in his lap and avoided his gaze.

The rest of the movie dragged on. Neither boy was able to enjoy the action story, uncomfortable even when the credits began rolling. The lights went up, and they stood to leave, both stuffing their hands in their pockets.

"G-good movie, right?" Izuku asked as they walked out of the theatre, immediately regretting bringing up the film that he hadn't paid any attention to.

"Yes." Their eyes briefly met before immediately glancing away.

"Todoroki, I-"

"Listen, Midoriya-"

Izuku bit his lip but when he and Shouto looked at each other, they both broke into shy smiles and slowed to a stop at the next street corner.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Izuku started. "I shouldn't have presumed or tried to hold your hand without asking. It was rude of me. I just thought things were, that you liked, um, well that you wouldn't mind-"

"Midoriya."

"But it was definitely too soon. I had wanted to ask you out for so long, and I got too excited and now things are weird-"

"MIdoriya."

"The thing is I really, really like you, and I really hope that you might still want to go out again if I promise not to try and touch you again-"

"Izuku."

The use of his given name startled Izuku out of his ramblings. He gave a wide-eyed stare as Shouto uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck, a faint pink dusted across his cheeks.

"Please excuse my earlier behavior," Shouto murmured, abashed. "I had not intended to give you the wrong idea." Izuku's shoulders dropped, and his gaze averted.

"I understand," he mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"I hope you didn't take my awkwardness as disinterest."

"Eh?" His mouth fell open in surprise, a flush spreading across his freckled face. Shouto took a deep breath and organized his thoughts.

Gray and blue eyes explored the curious and hopeful expression that lit up Izuku's face. The shorter boy patiently waited, green eyes wide.

"Physical expressions of affection were uncommon in my home once my mother was gone, aside from the occasional hug from Fuyumi." Even though Shouto forced himself to look Izuku in the eyes, his face burned so hot from embarrassment that he thought his left side might actually be smoking. "I don't know how to be…physically affectionate."

The admission settled over them, and, while he was ashamed, laughter bubbled up in Izuku. It quickly died out at Shouto's affronted expression.

He coughed uncomfortably and apologized.

"It's okay that you're not used to it," Izuku assured. Warmth filled him when he realized how cute a pouting Shouto was. "We'll do whatever you're comfortable with. I can wait for you."

The resulting smile and affirming nod made Izuku teary eyed. The green haired lad moved in for a hug but quickly stopped himself with a laugh.

The two heroes-in-training slowly started walking back down the street. Making sure to keep enough distance between them, Izuku gulped and couldn't stop himself from looking at Shouto then quickly glancing away in shyness when their eyes would meet. They made it a couple blocks before Shouto cleared his throat.

"Midoriya?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…hold your hand?"

Blushing and smiling, Izuku wordlessly held out his hand and allowed Shouto to hesitantly interlace their fingers. They enjoyed a peaceful silence until Izuku noticed his friend's chilly skin steadily growing colder. He wrinkled his brow and looked over, stifling a laugh when he realized the cause.

Izuku chose not to mention his frozen fingers or the flaming left shoulder.

* * *

 **Some Tododeku first date fluff**


	12. To Love and To Be

**Happy Halloween!**

 **Tumblr plug: quirk-registration-office**

* * *

A thin slice of light cut through the darkness when the door to the warehouse creaked open, the sound echoing ominously in the darkness. Using her phone as a flashlight, the young woman giggled as she skipped across the wide open space to the corner set up as her home. She flicked on the solitary lamp.

Eerie shadows were cast along the floor and walls, curling along the large figure stretched across her bed. The girl quickened her steps to the foot of the bed and checked on the heavy chains securing his legs. Then she tugged on the manacles entrapping his wrists to the iron headboard.

Awakened by her feather-light touches trailing over his arm, he growled and opened his red eyes to glare at her.

"So the bitch comes back," he rasps, voice weary from lack of use and dehydration. She frowned and leapt on top of him, straddling high on his chest, and pulled out her favorite butterfly knife from her black stockings. Pressing the flat side against his cheek, she leaned in.

"That's not very nice," she airily sang. Her tone hardened. "Try again."

"Toga." The blade started to cut into his skin, a thin line of blood welling to the surface. "Himiko," he corrected.

Himiko cheerfully grinned and sat up.

"I love you, too, Stainy!" She scooted down so she could drape herself over his bare torso. He was dressed only in his long, tattered, red scarf and the countless scars and scabbing cuts.

Curled against his warmth, Himiko playfully dragged the tip of the knife down the line of his sternum, putting just enough pressure to leave a pale scratch in its wake. For fun, she dug the sharp point into his right hip, just enough for a single ruby drop to cling to the steel. Her lover didn't flinch. He never did. Himiko tilted the knife this way and that way to watch the red trail along the flat edge.

Her tongue darted out to lick the warm blood off of the cold blade. Such a miniscule taste wouldn't be enough for tonight, but knowing that Stain was helpless to stop her brought forth immense satisfaction.

Himiko shifted more onto her knees, giving her the maneuverability to slide her dainty pink tongue across the various wounds crisscrossing against his flesh. Farther up she trailed until she was licking the corner of his mouth. Her thighs rubbed together in anticipation. She ached to kiss him, to have that mutated tongue slide against her own, but one drop of blood is all it would take for the hero killer to paralyze her.

And what's the point if she couldn't share her blood with him?

A harsh grumbling tore Himiko from her thoughts and desires. The tense jaw and clenched teeth were certainly due to his frustration than any sense of embarrassment at his hunger.

"When was the last time you ate, Stainy?" she asked, pressing her ear against his belly to see if she could still hear it. Her body trembled with giggles when he pulled at his restraints, making the chain links rattle against each other. "I'll bring you something back tonight."

Himiko's left hand landed on Stain's thigh, and her right rested on his upper abdominals. While her fingers splayed out to feel the hard muscle beneath the deceptively pliable skin, she nuzzled her cheek against his belly. She lied there for several minutes, letting herself enjoy the peaceful moment with the object of her obsession and breathing in his scent. Then she readjusted to hover over his hip where she had earlier jabbed him. Himiko traced an invisible circle around the dark bead of coagulated blood.

"It's time to have some fun," she teased, cutting her butterfly knife deep into the meat of Stain's hip so that sweet ambrosia quickly swelled to the surface. Her excitement had gotten the best of her, but his barely audible groan sent pleasurable tingles down her spine.

Pulling the knife away, Himiko sealed her mouth over the cut, swallowing a mouthful of copper. Her fingers pinched and pulled at the broken seam of skin to keep the blood flowing. She pulled back and licked away a few stray drops dotting her lips.

Himiko hopped onto the floor and backed up a couple steps. Feeling for the warm blood soaking her throat and belly, Himiko activated her quirk. Thick, wet paste coated her body, molding her into a perfect copy of the hero killer.

Red eyes watched as she rolled her shoulders and grinned. Himiko stalked over and cut off the lamp. Hidden by the abrupt darkness, she cradled Stain's head with replicas of his hands and touched their foreheads together.

"I'll be back, my Stainy," she said in his voice.

The sound of her retreating footsteps, heavy in his boots, cut through the silence, and a slice of light appeared from the opening door before it creaked closed, keeping him safe and isolated.

Himiko locked the warehouse and gleefully stretched her new limbs.

Was there anything more perfect than getting to be the person she loved?

* * *

 **Writing angst eases my stress of daily life.**

 **I honestly think that Himiko would do something like this if she could. Yes, she wants to kill Stain, but she's also obsessive and wants to be him which is easier to do if he's alive to draw blood from.**


	13. Trick or Treat

**Drabble**

 **Tumblr plug: quirk-registration-office**

* * *

"Kacchan and I used to go every year together."

It was Halloween night and various members of class 1-A had gathered in the common area of the dorm building. Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido had surprised everyone with bags of candy, including sweet, sour, and chocolate. All the bags had been torn to shreds and everyone had snagged a pile before they began trading with each other. They had asked Bakugo to join, but he unsurprisingly yelled at them before immediately leaving the room. This had prompted Kaminari to pose the question if the explosive teen had ever been the sort to go trick or treating.

Izuku's response garnered everyone's attention.

"You went...together?" Jirou asked in disbelief, unrolling a grape jolly rancher.

"Well, yeah. We were friends growing up, after all." The green haired boy rubbed the back of his neck. He picked through the treats in front of him and wrinkled his nose at a small pack of chocolate covered cashews. A pack of skittles landed on his lap, tossed by Uraraka who got the chocolate nuts in return.

Ripping open the bag of rainbow candies, a thought crossed Izuku's mind, and he couldn't keep from chuckling.

"What's so funny, Midoriya?" Coughing to try and cover up the laughing, Izuku turned towards Kirishima before shyly glancing down to the floor.

"It's...well I can't really say or else Kacchan might kill me." The temptation of a funny story revolving around the angry blonde only fueled everyone's curiosity.

The redhead sidled up to one side of him while Kaminari took the other.

"You can't say that, then leave us dangling," the electric quirk user said.

"Tell us more about Baby Blasty," Kirishima begged. A shiver suddenly ran own Izuku's spine. He quickly looked behind him but didn't see Bakugo, and so he disregarded the uncomfortable sensation. Eating a truffle earned him a few extra seconds to think.

"When we were little, my mom was always worried about me since I was...since I was smaller and weaker than the other kids," Izuku started, pausing when he almost mentioned his previous quirkless state. "She'd always make me hold Kacchan's hand when we went trick-or-treating."

Several of his classmates laughed at the idea of Bakugo holding anybody's hand, much less his, but Izuku pulled his knees into his chest and smiled softly at the memory.

After trick-or-treating, they'd all go back to the Bakugo house where they would dump out all their candy to trade. Even though Izuku had been a scaredy-cat in those days, Halloween had always been his favorite holiday, because he and Bakugo never got along better than when they were wandering the neighborhood together wearing costumes and collecting candy.

~I~

When someone knocked on his door, Izuku groaned into his pillow. A quick look at the bright red 3:24 on his alarm clock led him to debate if it was worth getting out of his warm bed. Cold air brushed goosebumps all down his arms when he pull back the blankets.

He tugged at his white pajama shirt and shuffled over to the door. Holding back a yawn and rubbing his tired eyes, Izuku turned the handle and flinched when the hallway light temporarily blinded him.

No one was there. An impatient frown marred his face until his gaze dropped, and he saw a bag on the floor. Izuku couldn't believe it when he realized that it was his old Halloween themed All Might bag, which he thought he'd lost years ago. The edges were frayed from age, and the once bright colors had faded. He knelt down to pick it up and was caught off guard by the weight.

Shifting it to rest in the crook of one arm, Izuku glanced up and down the hallway. When it was still empty, he backed into his room and closed the door. With the desk lamp turned on, he could see the bag's contents.

It was full of his favorite treats. Izuku ruffled through them, stopping when his finger brushed against a corner of paper. His brow furrowed curiously as he pulled it out to discover it was a photograph. Green eyes stared at the image for several minutes. Based on the costumes, he and Kacchan were seven years old. The young Izuku's face was red, and he was grinning. He was being swallowed up by the white cloak of his ghost costume, but tiny fingers were clutching the furry jacket of the small blonde next to him. Kacchan wasn't looking at the camera, too distracted by flicking the wolf ears sitting on the top of his head.

Izuku set the candy bag on his desk and turned off the lamp. Even though his sheets had lost most of the stored up heat, his entire body felt warm while dropping his head back to his pillow. He curled up and pulled the comforter over his head.

The photograph was held to his chest, and Izuku fell asleep smiling.

~I~

" _Izuku, I want you to hold on to Katsuki's hand, okay?"_

" _M-mom!" He blushed a fiery red. His mom narrowed her eyes into an intense 'mom stare' and set her hands on her hips._

 _Izuku ducked his head and reluctantly pinched the fabric of Kacchan's sleeve. The blonde huffed but didn't push away the smaller boy._

 _Before they could start trick-or-treating, Kacchan's mom joined them outside, holding up a camera. The Bakugo matriarch insisted on getting a picture first and knelt down to be closer to their level._

 _He'd always been shy, and as the blonde woman prepared to take the shot, Izuku's grip on Kacchan tightened. Afterwards, Kacchan insisted on leaving, pulling Izuku along with him, though never making the effort to dislodge the green haired boy's hold on his jacket._

" _Come on, Deku! Let's go get some candy already." Kacchan spared him a brief glance, and Izuku grinned, bright eyes wide._

" _Right, Kacchan!"_

* * *

 **Happy Halloween!**


	14. Thanksgiving Invitation

**Drabble**

 **Tumblr plug: quirk-registration-office**

* * *

Shopping to cook a Thanksgiving dinner for two had always been difficult. The front left wheel squeaked with every rotation as Inko pushed the grocery cart down the aisle. She loved to cook, especially when her beloved son, Izuku, was able to visit home, but even though he started eating more after his quirk manifested, Thanksgiving would inevitably lead to too many leftovers that would end up spoiling.

The mother glanced wistfully into the cart that she knew had more food than it should and sighed. She couldn't help it. Izuku had called and told her that he'd be able to go home for the holiday, and she'd gotten a little excited. Cutting through the frozen aisle to get to the registers, Inko paused when she saw a familiar face.

"All Might?" It was disconcerting, seeing the hero her son idolized appear so weak and sickly, but there was an intensity in his glowing blue eyes when he turned to look at her that attested to his heroic past.

"Mrs. Midoriya," he greeted. If he was surprised to run into his protégé's mother, he didn't show it. "Shopping for the holiday?"

Inko hummed an affirmation. "And I see you are," she observed the basket he carried, her smile dropping to a frown as she sternly glared up at the towering hero, "clearly not." There were a few bottles of water and some fruit, but far more frozen meals than she approved of.

At least All Might had the decency to be abashed.

"Well I…" The blonde hero scratched the back of his head while scrambling for an excuse that would satisfy the disgruntled woman. The glint in her green eyes threatened consequences if he even thought about lying, and, despite towering over the small, civilian mother, he had to admit that he was a little intimidated by her. This was a woman who would do anything if it meant keeping her son safe, and it was clear she was the type to mother anyone she felt needed a dose of compassion and love. Not for the first time, he was struck by her similarities to his old master. "I-I'm sorry," he finished lamely, unable to think of anything else to say. All Might's head ducked into his shoulders while his gaze dropped to the floor.

It felt wrong to see someone known for his courageous smile walk around as if he had no more faith in himself. Inko's expression softened into a sad smile.

"It can't be helped," she loudly stated, putting as much confidence into her words as possible. The kind, green haired woman ruffled around in her purse until she found a mini notepad and a pen. She quickly wrote something down, tore off the page, and held it out towards All Might. "Be at that address by 10 o'clock Thursday morning."

Blue eyes widened in shock when he read the street address, not that he wasn't already aware of where Izuku lived, but, when he glanced up, the plump woman had already started walking away. The cart squeaked with every step.

"Wait a minute," he implored. Anything else he planned to say fell silent with a snap of his jaw when Inko stopped and turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry, do you have other plans?" she asked, genuinely curious and regretful of how forceful she had been, but the honest shaking of All Might's head brought a sense of relief. "Then come," she insisted. "No one should be alone on the holidays."

"Thank you." It was all he could say, but he meant it with all his heart.

"10 o'clock, All Might," she reiterated, lips curling into a smug smile. "There's a lot of cooking to be done."

He managed to wheeze a few chuckles without falling into a coughing fit, and returned her a wide smile of his own. "My name is Toshinori."

Something sparkled in her eyes when she replied, "And you can call me Inko." Finished with their conversation, she turned and continued on her way to the checkout lines. Meanwhile, Toshinori reread the home address on the small scrap of paper she'd given him, eyes following the gentle curves of her handwriting.

Shoving the note into his pocket for safekeeping, the eighth user of One For All carried his basket back through the store for some extra ingredients. Nana had an amazing casserole recipe that he hoped Inko would enjoy.

* * *

 **ToshInko is one of my favorite pairings.**

 **So precious.**


	15. Ice Cream

**Tumblr plug: quirk-registration-office**

 **This is part of a quote ask where someone sent in a pairing and a selected a quote from a list of options.**

 **Kachako 53: "Who crawls through someone's window at 4am to go for ice cream?"**

* * *

A cool breeze was the first sign that something was off. Ochako's nose wrinkled as she groggily opened her eyes and pushed the covers off her face. Confused from sleep, it took her a moment to notice the bedroom window was open and a longer moment to realize that someone was climbing through it.

She let out a startled yelp and grabbed the closest thing to her and chucked it at her assailant's head. It was a testament to his reflexes that he managed grip the top frame of the window to steady himself while also catching her bubbly pink alarm clock in his other hand.

"Calm down, Pink Cheeks!" the shadowed man snapped.

Since Ochako was still in the process of waking up, despite the adrenaline now heating her blood, she slowly reached over and hit the switch at the base of her bedside lamp. Both heroes hissed at the brightness that suddenly filled the room, and Ochako waited until her eyes adjusted enough to allow her to look at the young blond man straddling her windowsill without squinting.

"Katsuki? What are you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes, the last word turning into an extended yawn. Her boyfriend was still wearing his costume, minus the mask and gauntlets, so she knew he must have only just gotten off of a late-night patrol.

"We're getting ice cream," he replied, ears turning bright red when he realized the baggy black t-shirt that draped her body was one of his own. No way she owned something with a pale gray skull on it.

Ochako squinted her eyes and glanced at her bedside table, brows furrowing in confusion when her clock wasn't there. Turning back to Katsuki, she wordlessly reached out her arms towards him. He climbed the rest of the way into her room and savored the sight of his girlfriend with bedraggled hair and the glimpse of collarbone peeking out from the collar of the too large shirt.

When she started grabbing at the air, he handed her the alarm clock, then watched in amusement as she turned it around and back again to find the analogue clock face. It took several moments for the girl to make sense of the hands, but when she did, she stared up at Katsuki.

"It's 4am."

"So are you coming or not?"

"Who crawls through someone's window at 4am to go for ice cream?"

Katsuki huffed and crossed his arms. Letting out a sigh, Ochako raised a knowing brow, and placed the clock back on the table.

"Who said what this time?" For someone who made it his life goal to never care about what people thought of him, Katsuki was unusually sensitive whenever his friends would tease him about his skills as a boyfriend.

"The Electro Dork made a stupid comment," he admitted after a minute of silence.

"So you woke me up to try and prove a point?" she huffed, frowning. Even if his stubbornness and competitiveness could be amusing most days, Ochako didn't like feeling as though Katsuki only did nice things for her to prove he could instead of because he liked her.

"No!" he vehemently refuted, red eyes going wide. Her head tilted, intent on waiting for an explanation. "It's just," he continued, voice going quiet as he looked away from her, "I want you to be happy."

Her expression softened. Slipping out of bed, Ochako yipped quietly when the chilly air breathed goosebumps down her bare legs, and she hurried over to wrap her arms around Katsuki's waist. His shirt was lightly chilled from being outside, but she kept her cheek pressed against his chest.

After a moment, the weight of his hand landed on her head while the other cradled her lower back. Ochako smiled and nuzzled her boyfriend.

"I'm very happy, Katsuki," she assured him. She pulled back to find him red faced from embarrassment. "But no place sells ice cream this late."

At her comment, the blonde blinked before his lips parted in shocked realization. Katsuki shoved his gloved hands into his spiked blonde hair and groaned, frustrated by his rare lack of foresight. Laughing, Ochako grabbed his elbow when he started walking back to the window.

His face was burning, and when he turned to her, she could see a tiny bit of disappointment in his expression. He really had wanted to do something nice for her. Her fingers played with the hem of her shirt, drawing his attention to the fact that it only fell to her thighs, and big brown eyes dropped shyly to the floor.

"You could stay here," she quietly suggested, "and we can go get ice cream later today."

Sparks involuntarily flashed in Katsuki's palms. Darkening red eyes watched Ochako's cheeks blush pink before she dove under the sheets without waiting for an answer. Slowly pulling off his gloves and unlatching his boots, he tossed the rest of his costume onto the floor beside the wall. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers to reveal his girlfriend, curled up and covering her burning face with her hands.

Sliding in behind her, Katsuki pulled her flush against his chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. Only after he was sure she had fallen asleep, he pressed a kiss to Ochako's head.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. I Can't Stay Away Anymore

**Tumblr plug: quirk-registration-office**

 **This is part of a quote ask where someone sent in a pairing and a selected a quote from a list of options.**

 **KamiRaka 93: "I tried, but I just can't stay away from you anymore."**

* * *

Of course this was a bad idea.

Static randomly sparked across his body as he stood in front of her room. The door mocked him. Kept him at a distance from the girl he knew would never be his. The girl who could have anyone. He shifted his weight between his feet before starting to pace the small stretch of hallway by her room.

It was late, and he was a little worried that someone would walk by and see him. Not that he was embarrassed of falling for her. In fact, it was clear that he wasn't the only one. All day, it had been painful to see the growing pile of chocolate and candy and cards pile up on her desk, from both friends and admirers alike.

None of it had been from him.

Some of it had been from those he couldn't even hope to compete against.

The box in his hands trembled, the gold and chocolate striped wrapping paper crinkling under his tight grip. It had been sitting in his backpack, waiting for the perfect moment that never came.

And so here he stood, in the middle of an empty hallway, feeling entirely like the love sick idiot he was. His head dropped. Hissing through his teeth, he spun on his heel and stormed towards the staircase. He couldn't do it. He was a coward.

A memory from the beginning of school choked his breath. A moment when he attempted to ask her out, and the words barely passed his lips before she ran off. No words, no response.

Without another thought, his feet stopped, turned, and ran back to the threatening door. He could do this. He was a hero.

Just as his knuckles were about to touch the wood, the door opened.

"Kaminari?"

"Uraraka." Her hair was disheveled, clothes askew from sleep, and Denki drank in every beautiful inch. It only took one look into her gaze for warmth and confidence to fill him.

Every wondrous quality could be found in those large, brown eyes. He could see the kindness that drew in Midoriya. The fierceness that attracted Bakugo. The loyalty that enraptured Kirishima. The intelligence that enthralled Iida.

"I thought I heard someone stomping around out here. Everything okay?" Concern shone in those expressive orbs, and Denki felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah. Yes, I was just, uh…" He released a breathy laugh, mindlessly fingering the pink ribbon bow of the wrapped present. Uraraka tilted her head.

"What have you got there?" she asked. Dropping his golden gaze, Denki's face tensed as he traced a finger along the colored pattern. He silently held it out and heard her almost inaudible gasp. One look was enough to recognize the surprised in those widened chocolate eyes.

Without saying anything, Uraraka accepted the gift, and the calming patience she showed while unwrapping it opposed the earth-shattering nerves trembling his hands. The ripped scraps of shimmering paper floated to the floor. Denki watched the growing pile so that he didn't have to see her react to the box of chocolates or the hand written card hidden beneath the lid.

Literature had always been one of his favorite subjects, and writing was something he excelled in. Putting his feelings down onto paper was the only way he could think of to be taken seriously. He tensed when Uraraka opened the card one handed and silently began reading his heartfelt words. Every second of waiting for her to finish put him on edge until wide brown eyes turned their attention on him.

"You really feel this way?" she quietly asked. Denki lifted his gaze so she could look into his golden eyes, shrugged his shoulders, and nodded his head. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought you were crushing on Midoriya," he murmured.

"I tried," she admitted, pink cheeks darkening to vermillion. It wasn't surprising to hear, even though it did cause an ache in his heart. "But I just can't stay away from you anymore." Denki jolted at her soft tone with a sharp inhale. Hearing her say those words caught him off guard and left him clueless about what to do next.

Instead of relief, he wanted to run away. His body was shaking, terrified that this was some sort of cruel practical joke.

As if sensing the turmoil within his mind, Uraraka let the chocolates and card fall to the ground so she could wrap her arms around him. All of the tension bled away when he pulled her closer, holding her tight to his chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair and felt himself relax. They pulled away just enough so that their eyes could meet.

Denki whispered, "You really mean it?"

Uraraka replied, "Be my valentine."

Shining in her beautiful brown eyes was the quality that had enchanted him since the day he met her. Love.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this rare pair!**


	17. Bakugo Learns Eyeliner

**Tumblr plug: quirk-registration-office**

 **This was based off a post I found about Bakugo and how he totally wears eyeliner under the mask.**

* * *

"God fucking dammit!" Katsuki winced after poking himself in the eye for the third time and tossed the offending eyeliner pencil onto the bathroom counter. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and growled. The black mark at the corner of his eye was a testament to his failure.

Turning on the faucet, Katsuki wet his finger and tried to wipe away the messed up line, only to get more frustrated when he only succeeded in smudging it.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Katsuki, what the hell are you doing in there?" His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sound of his mom's shrill voice.

"Nothing! Now go away!"

"Watch your tone, brat!" In a rush of frustration, Katsuki ripped open the door and glared at the older woman.

"I said go away, hag!" Instead of yelling back or leaving, she stared, frozen and open mouthed. It was only then Katsuki realized his mistake, slamming the door shut just as his mother started laughing.

When she started knocking on the door again, he wordlessly shouted at her. He breathed out a relaxed sigh when she went quiet and he could hear her footsteps down the hall. Loosening up his wrists, Katsuki propped himself close to the mirror and got halfway across his eye before a pounding on the door surprised him and made his hand slip.

"Fuck!"

"Let me in, kid," demanded Mitsuki. Pride drew a 'fuck you' to his lips but practicality stopped it from being voiced. While he loathed to admit it, she knew better about this kind of stuff. Taking a deep breath and counting down from ten, only making it to six before slowly opening the door.

By her expression of glee, Mitsuki clearly had a teasing jibe ready, but one look at the frustration on Katsuki's face held her tongue. She walked in and closed the door behind her, placing her personal makeup kit on the counter. Her hands cupped her son's cheeks to hold him still while she made note of the stray, uneven marks and smudged mistakes.

She hummed thoughtfully. Letting him so, she pulled out makeup remover and a package of cotton rounds. Katsuki distrustfully watched her wet one of the pads and only flinched a little when she held his head still and gently wiped away the traces of his earlier attempts. It left his skin feeling uncomfortably damp and looking a little red. Mitsuki pointed at the hand towel by the sink.

"Pat it dry," she instructed. As he did that, she took one look at the pencil he'd been using before tossing it in the trash can with a scoff. Ignoring Katsuki's angry shouts, his mom delved into her bag and fished out her personal pencil eyeliner.

"Here," she said, showing to her son.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's French."

He stared incredulously in response.

"It's better, Katsuki!" she insisted, a hint of condescension in her voice. Mitsuki then showed him how to trace the pencil along the waterline of his lids, and they were both pleasantly surprised that he trusted her enough to not even flinch as she lined his left eye. Katsuki studied her work before mimicking the lines on his right.

When Katsuki went to trace the lashline, his mom stopped him and showed him a black tube of liquid liner, explaining that it's better for a bolder look. They followed the same pattern, Mitsuki tracing his left eye with Katsuki doing the right. Afterwards, she corrected his lines, smoothed them out, and stepped back so he could see his reflection in the mirror.

Katsuki had to admit that the dark lines were perfect, not that he'd ever say that out loud to the woman standing next to him. She already appeared more smug than usual. Instead of leaving, like he expected her to, his mom dug around in her makeup bag once again and pulled out a black tube that was shorter and thicker than the liquid eyeliner.

"Just one last touch," she exclaimed.

"The fuck is that?"

"We need to put a little mascara on you."

"The hell we do! I'm not your doll!"

"Katsuki!" she snapped, making him stop and focus on her. "We are not savages. You will wear mascara with your eyeliner like a civilized person!"

Groaning and gritting his teeth, Katsuki allowed her to show him how to apply the gunk to his lashes, and much to his chagrin, it looked even better. Red eyes seemed to glow amidst the black makeup, and he could already imagine how badass it would look beneath his hero mask.

"You know, if you really want to go for the full effect, I've got some eyeshadow that would look fanta-"

"Shut up, hag!"

* * *

 **Bakugo and his mom are so cute.**


	18. Insecurities

**Here's a little KiriMina fluff**

* * *

After his teeth grew in when he was young, Eijirou was self-conscious about how much difficulty he had chewing certain foods. Over the years he got over it, but those insecurities all come rushing back on his first date with someone from the General Studies department who paid a little too close attention to his teeth during dinner.

By the time he got back to the dorms, there's only one person hanging around downstairs. He slumped into the kitchen to find Mina sitting cross-legged on the counter, happily munching on a bowl of chocolatey cereal. Mina trapped him with her legs when he came close and offered a spoonful of sugary delight. Eijirou frowned, and she tilted her head in concern.

"Did something happen?" He didn't answer, instead glancing away. Mina tapped his calf with one of her heels to get his attention. "Hey, tell me what happened."

Without realizing, Eijirou lifted a hand to his mouth, and Mina caught on. She set aside her cereal and wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing her mouth to his shoulder.

"I hate wearing hats," she stated, hearing a snort in reply.

"What?" He leaned back to look at her.

"Hats," Mina repeated. "I hate 'em. Can't wear 'em."

Eijirou's lips parted in confusion.

She placed a hand onto his bicep while the other fingered one of her horns.

"There was this girl in elementary school, and anytime I wore a cute beanie, she'd make fun of the way it looked. My horns would make it stick out weird, and I couldn't even get it all the way on, but I didn't care. Not until she'd get her friends to laugh at me."

"I'm sorry," Eijirou said. "I didn't know, Mina." The pink girl shrugged and smiled.

"I've been over it for years, but the point is to not let some jerk make you feel bad about yourself. I think your teeth are super manly, and I love them!" Mina exclaimed with a grin.

There was some hesitation until she started to pinch his cheeks and got him laughing, showing off his sharp smile.

Picking back up the discarded bowl, Mina held out the spoon and nudged Eijirou closer with her legs.

"Now show me how a manly man eats manly cereal with his manly teeth!" Red eyes soften appreciatively, and he opened his mouth and let her feed him. The two of them shared the rest of the bowl before going their separate ways to bed.

When Mina woke up the next morning, there was a small paper bag taped to her door. She pulled it off and peeked inside, curiously pulling out the bright red fabric. There were two things she noticed about the beanie: Eijirou's name was written on the inside tag and there were two holes crudely cut out of the top of it. Mina held it up to her face and breathed in the familiar spicy scent before pulling it on, finagling her horns into the holes with minimal effort.

Shyly tugging on what she knew had been Eijirou's favorite hat, a burning flush darkened Mina's cheeks to magenta.

* * *

 **They're so cute.**


	19. We Have to Spend Time Together?

**Here's a little BakuDeku, cause I truly believe Bakugo would do this.**

 **The full title of this was "It never occurred to Bakugo that dating someone meant having to spend time with them."**

 **Shameless tumblr plug: quirk-registration-office**

* * *

A look over his shoulder confirmed that the green hair boy was still there. Bakugo stared blankly for a brief moment at Deku, who turned away from his comic book to smile brightly at the blonde. Something akin to shivers tingled down his spine, and Bakugo 'tched' before returning to his homework. After taking a little extra training time earlier, he was stuck working math problems late into the night.

A page turned behind him.

Bakugo tried to concentrate on the problem.

Another page.

He read the numbers twice.

When he heard a cough echo behind him, his temper snap.

"The fuck are you even doing in here, Deku?" the explosive teen demanded, spinning around in his chair to glare at the other boy. Wide green eyes stared back at him in shock.

"W-well, I just. I wanted to-"

"Get out already!"

"But I-"

"Go!" Deku scrambled off the bed, comic book crumpled in his fist, and ran to the door. It slammed behind him leaving Bakugo in empty silence.

Even though he got what he wanted, something kept Bakugo from focusing on his homework.

~I~

"He was always there!"

Bakugo was lying back on Kirishima's bed, feet resting obnoxiously on the redhead's pillow, and listened to the even thumps as his friend trained with the punching bag. Since kicking him out, Deku hadn't returned, and now it felt weird relaxing in his own room. It made the blonde angry to realize how much time the curly haired boy had spent there and even angrier when he realized he missed having him around.

"Bro, you're dating him. Of course he wanted to be with you." The disbelief in Kirishima's tone was insulting, but Bakugo was too overcome with surprise to react. Staring at the other teen, Bakugo's mouth fell agape.

"Wha- so just because we're dating, we have to spend time together?"

"That's kind of the point of dating, Bakubro." Kirishima stopped exercising and grabbed the punching bag to keep it from swaying so that he could match gazes with Bakugo. "Look, you wouldn't be dating him if you didn't like him, right? And you spend time with people you like."

~I~

Deku absentmindedly chewed on the end of his pencil. He'd been trying to respect his boyfriend's space by staying in his own room, but it left him feeling out of sorts. When someone knocked on the door, Deku had to think for a moment if he wanted to open it, but eventually got up and forced himself to greet his visitor.

It was unusual to see Bakugo on the other side of his door, and the surprise showed on Deku's face.

"Kacchan? What are you doing here?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. Bakugo shouldered past him and threw himself onto the single bed.

"We're hanging out."

"Wait, what?" Green eyes opened wide, staring at the boy lying on the bed. His spine stiffened when red eyes shot over to him, appraising the shorter hero who still stood by the open door.

"I said I'm spending time with you, dammit!" The shout shocked Deku into action, making him jump before hastily shutting the door and moving closer.

The room was dark except for the desk lamp casting long shadows along the wall and the bright glow of the handheld game device that Bakugo had pulled out. Standing awkwardly, waiting for a sign from his boyfriend to tell him what to do, Deku twiddled his fingers until the blonde reached an arm out to the side. For a moment, he admired the toned muscles shown off by the tank top and highlighted by the game's light before red eyes slid over to him and gave a silent order.

Deku lightly squeaked and quickly lied down, resting his head on Bakugo's shoulder while the blonde's arm curled around, holding him close, to return to his handheld. Even though he was still surprised by the sudden attention, Deku basked in the shared warmth and nuzzled into his chest.

"I started to think you didn't want me around anymore," he confessed.

"It's not that," Bakugo said, never taking his eyes off of his game.

When he didn't continue, Deku asked, "Then what is it?"

Bakugo sighed and paused the game, shifting slightly so he could look down at his boyfriend.

"Not used to having you around all the time, nerd," he admitted.

"Oh," came a quiet reply. "And now?"

For a brief moment, Bakugo was silent, then he tightened the arm holding Deku to press him close to his side.

"You're not so bad."

The smaller boy started to shake, and Bakugo's face burned hot when he realized he was being laughed at. Growling, the game clattered to the floor when the blonde twisted on top of his boyfriend and pulled at his freckled cheeks.

"Gonna laugh when I'm being sweet? Hah?!" However, this only made Deku laugh harder until he covered Bakugo's hands with his own and smiled softly.

"I like you, Kacchan."

Red eyes sparked, and the top of his head started to smoke. He lowered his body down to nuzzle his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, hoping to muffle his following words.

"I like you, too…Izuku"

* * *

 **Adorable**


End file.
